The Denial of Enjoyment
by SoapHeller
Summary: In a land torned apart by a long war, its ultimate victors were led by their lust of skin and despair. Annoyed by this, three strangers united at first by the common objetive of survival, decided to hunt down the men responsible to make their lifes miserables and maybe, let the land know peace at least (Crossover between Bloodborne and Kuroinu.)
1. Chapter 1

The Order of Chivalry was fucked; literally, all thanks to a ruthless band of mercenaries known as the Kuro Inu or "Black Dogs" whose head was Volt, a leader who managed to unite humans, orcs, imps and other filthy races in a common objective, to create a "nation of servitude", where any free man could satiate his lust with any woman without any restrains. One by one, the nations of The Order was stomped in a few months in total by the might of the nicknamed by the travelers "Horny Army", until the avatar of the Goddess herself was defiled after admitting defeat by Volt himself.

(In front of an audience… of her subjects… who also participated in the posterior orgy)

A few days after the final battle, in a bar of a village whose name I don't want to remember, the audacity of the Kuro Inu was commented by locals, some were scared of the fact that their mothers, sisters, daughters and/or lovers will have fornicate with somebody else, without any law that could stop it, others were instead laughing they asses off for the most ridiculous details of some of the battles.

"…then the imps say to the knights "surrender and we are not going to rape the nuns" "ok" the knights responded "fool you, now we are going to rape the nuns AND you, bunch of dumbasses" and then the kingdom of Virtuous Beauty was no more" a muscular unaffiliated mercenary was narrating to his fellow drinkers, who couldn't believe how dense the Order of Chivalry was.

"By the way, hic, which was the one who has the first dibs of the Knight Princess herself?" a random drunkard asked.

"World of street says was the First Minister himself, which it handily explain why this one kingdom was easier than usual" the mercenary answered, causing greats laughs and cheers come out of the listeners.

"I'm surprised that orcs, humans and others kinds allied themselves in a single band" one of the most sober listeners added.

"It's because the great Volt is that awesome piece of a leader, now we, the orcs and everyone else are just like brothers. Now! Everyone! Let us drink for the good heath of King Volt"

"FOR VOLT, FOR THE NEW KING, FOR THE KINGDOM OF SERVITUDE, HURRAY" Everyone cheered and drank for the victorious general and his new Age of pleasure.

The bartender instead was cleaning and preparing in anticipation more drinks, while also having his own talk with a brown haired and mildly shaved outsider in worn silver armor.

"So what now?" asked the bartender "Since the war is over and this place is very distant of the main cities, things are going to become very boring soon. I don't ever think that you may ever that axe of yours"

The man, looked at his a bit better treated weapon, an battle axe indeed, whose opaque blade still looked sharp enough tear somebody's guts and the short but wide handgrip which has also have many strings as ornament, "One always must be prepared, neither in war, nor peace, security can be guaranteed" answered, suddenly darkening the general mood "buuuuut also I plan travel tomorrow to the Capital, they say that there are going the best women in the whole region, a man have to fulfill his needs after all" added with a broad smile, earning more cheers from the clientele.

"Well good for you" the bartender say "By the way, what is your name?"

"Baculus, sir" was the answer "What's yours".

The bartender wanted to answer, but then a sudden slam to the door announced the arrival of someone so angry that not even a hard hit from a cyclops could calm it down.

"BARTENDER! WHERE IS MY BLOODY CANE!" screamed a medium sized, white haired and with a mustache, thin but surprising healthy (and furious) old man wearing a brown pants and a white but dirty shirt.

"For the love of Kos, Guillermo, first calm your shit down, or the patrons here will give you a much deserved date with the grim reaper" calming said the bartender, pointing out the main crowd who already looked the elder with unamused expressions "And for your information, you gave it to me last night to pay your booze until you reunited enough coins to take it back"

"In that case, how many crappy coins are then?"

"253 silver coins" Then there was a sudden silence.

Everyone in the bar was shocked that the angry elder owned that much, but for different reasons.

"WHAT?" "He drank that MUCH!?" "That old liver must made of great iron" "That's the weirdest magic I ever seen" "THAT expensive is the drink HERE?!" "How much this geezer broke yesterday?" "There was a wild orgy yesterday, and you didn't tell us?" "Are you a half-orc by the way?" These were the most common reactions.

"Hahahahahaha" The mercenary from the earlier tale laughed instead, looking to a still stunned Guillermo "That's a good one. Let me tell you something, geezer, for amusing me I propose you something, beat my best man in a combat outside this place" pointing a big, bald and burly barbarian and a deserted yard near the entry "and I will pay your debt, deal?" offered the leader, with his open hand.

Guillermo snapped back, calmed himself down, he looked at his powerful opponent and looked back the merc "I'm poor man, I don't much to lose. Grant me a whip or a stick and you got your battle, jarhead" answered, shaking hands and sealing the deal.

Almost every one of the patrons left the tavern, preparing everything to the ensuring fight, making their bets or just going straight to home or another place, except the bartender and Baculus.

"Do you know an inn that isn't also a brothel near here? I wish leave my manhood expresses himself only with the best ladies" asked Baculus.

"There is one at 300 yards in Norwest from here; you will recognize it for an old statue of a bunch of weirds imp-looking things in the entrance" answered the bartender.

"That old man just sentenced his very own funeral" Baculus said with a half-sad smile, packing his axe and a medium sized leather bag, preparing himself to leave the tavern too.

"Sometimes I wish that affirmations like yours were correct" muttered the bartender, preparing to close the place early.


	2. Don't mess with grandpa

**Apologies to the guys started to follow this "story" let just say that a lot happened in this two months, but here is, the second chapter of this, I think, fifth attemp of "fix" Kuroinu.**

It was afternoon; the yard outside the tavern was surrounded by mercenaries and bettors, waiting for the contenders to face each other, most of then went it safe and put theirs coins on the burly barbarian, others either by their love of risks or lack of sense caused by alcohol, betted on the old Guillermo, the bartender himself was also present, holding the cane that "provoked" the battle in first place. The most notable detail was that it was made of solid silver, and it looked in perfect conditions, despite the apparent poverty of its original owner.

"So let me get this straight, if Guillermo somehow wins the battle, you are going to pay his debt and I have to return his cane, right?" asked the bartender.

"Yup, that was part of the deal" answered the leader of the mercenary band.

"And what happens if your guy comes out victorious" inquired the former.

"Then I will buy this cane myself" was the response of the sell-sword.

"WHAT? That was not part of the deal, you crappy conman!" exclaimed Guillermo, who listened the "shady" negotiation.

"Honestly, old man, as much I admire your resistant liver, you are one who don't appreciate the greatest treasures even if they bite you in your rear" answered the mercenary, and added while looking the cane "I saw a cane similar to this one in an old dungeon raiding, apparently it was a very rare and expensive one, which it belonged to a murky and old sect who were associated to the killing of legendary monsters, who were treated as great gods by the dark races. Our old employer was so delighted of our findings that he raised our salary as long we keep finding more of these."

"And you are here because it already ran out of these things, or he backstabbed you after finding everything?" said one bettor.

"The next day he was invited to a party made by the nobility, which it ended in the legendary massacre of Ironshield, which as you know… "

"I am pretty sure everyone knows that story already, so why we just go straight to the fight now before it becomes midnight?" interrupted an annoyed Guillermo, who wasn't in the mood for repetitive history lessons.

"He's right, I want to fight NOW!" added the bald barbarian, also annoyed for the wait.

Snapping out of his memories, the leader brought a large chest to the arena-yard, and he opened it, showing a big variety of weapons, axes, swords, crossbows and etcetera.

"Chose a weapon, can be any weapon that you want, except the ranged ones" Instructed the leader of the sell-swords, his barbarian grabbed a large club of hard wood and gave it a few swings before confirming his choice via a war cry. Guillermo instead chose a slaver whip, which were popular of its sharp spines, making it a perfect tool of torture and punishment. Guillermo wasn't a slaver or torturer, but it was fitting to his strategy, so confirmed his choice saying "This one will be my weapon".

"The rules are simple; the first one to give up or be knocked out is the loser, kicks and punches are permitted, bites and low blows aren't, is everything clear to both of you?" said the leader, being answered by the two nodding their heads "Good, now everyone else, give them some space!" the audience obeyed at the order, leaving a great circle, enough to let the fight go unmolested by the bettors "Good, fighters, any words before the battle begins?"

"YOU WILL REGRET FACING ME, OLD GEEZER!" screamed the burly barbarian, barely containing his lust for battle.

"Bartender, if you don't give me back my cane after beating this dumbass, I will use this whip to expose your feminine side to the world" threatened Guillermo, before adjusting his pants and focusing in the battle ahead.

"Very well, in that case, ready…" prepared the mercenary boss, raising his right arm "FIGTH"

The barbarian charged to his rival, holding his mace with his right hand and swung it in a horizontal line, but Guillermo evaded it with a surprising quick crouch, then the warrior swung the mace this time in a vertical line, only to hit the floor because his target leap to his left and fired back with a few blows of his whip before jumping back. Little drops of blood was already beginning to emerge from the wounds, but that wasn't enough to stop the barbarian who summed up his attacks, unfortunately for him, none of his hits connected, because Guillermo, either via crouching, jumping or just stepping aside, successfully avoided all of them, until the barbarian stopped, tired of swing his weapon like a moron.

"My turn" muttered Guillermo and went to the offensive, starting to whip the barbarian unceasingly, causing several wounds each lash, some in the back, others in the waist, also in the chest and the abdominal. The barbarian started to notice all that blood loss and feeling numb as result, he tried to strike back, but his movements weren't fast enough and only managed to worsen his wounds, not helped by unstoppable lashes, until he couldn't take it anymore and find himself falling to the ground completely. Ignoring the astonishment of the crowd surrounding them, Guillermo approached his fallen rival and spoke:

"You give up?" but the barbarian's pride wouldn't let him give in.

"Fu…uck you, old man" muttered the warrior.

"Well, you asked for it" and Guillermo started to stomp his enemy's legs.

"GAAAAAAH" screamed the poor bastard, while Guillermo keep asking the same question over and over again while stomping the legs, bathing his footwear with blood, but the mercenary keep denying defeat, so the "geezer" decided to stomp the arms instead.

"AAAAAAAAARGH, p.p...please stop" pleaded the barbarian.

"Then say it, unless you don't want to use your hands anymore"

"I...I give up" spoke the defeated warrior, and then he lost his consciousness.

While some of the crowd went help the poor barbarian, Guillermo addressed the mercenary chief and the bartended, the former still surprised for the battle outcome and the latter scared shitless of the surprisingly calm old man.

"I guess this is yours" he said while returning the bloody whip to the sell-sword "And THIS is mine" he said while taking his silver cane from the bartender hands, done that Guillermo decided to get out of the yard, while looking his recovered cane, but he heard someone yelling at him.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, ASSHOLE!" another mercenary ran in the old man's direction, sword in hand. In response Guillermo hold the cane properly, hit the floor with its base, turned around to face the hostile sell-sword and swung up the cane in a vertical line, revealing a large thread with knives strapped in, which they got stuck in the enemy, lifting his body for a moment until it felled down, lifeless.

"Let me tell you something guys" Guillermo addressed the stunned and scared audience "I know exactly what this weapon is, and I regret almost selling it in the first place, let just say you don't want to piss off the old owners, it's never funny when you become their prey, deserve it or not" declared before hitting the floor again with the "whip", turning it into a cane again.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader of the sell-swords asked in confusion.

"Just an old man who won't spend his last days drowning his sorrows and beating drunken warriors in the middle of nowhere" was the answer, and then he left, with his clothes and his cane, leaving the bar and the village to never come back, he started his travel in direction to the Capital, to see the "glory" of the Kuroinu in his own eyes and see if an old man like him, who lived great part of the one hundred war between The Order and The Legion, could have a place there, to finally die without regrets.

The bartender thanked the cosmic Gods that no one found out that he charged Guillermo with only 60 coins.

 **First, I want to say that only reason I ended "attracted" to Kuroinu is the fact that Volt is basically Guts from Berserk, if Guts was a mass rapist instead of a mass murderer. It's also the reason I decided to put Bloodborne in this mess, because the game can be described as "Victorian Berserk" and the forums talking about this hentai I ended found out some the most hilariously cruel Berserk-related jokes I ever read (I deny myself look around the R34 of Berserk BTW)**

 **And now is time to answer some questions.**

 **Gravespawn:** **This and the next chapter I will put some emphasis in the Bloodborne part.**

 **Guest #1:** **Sorry for the delay.**

 **Guest #2:** **There will be blood.**

 **anon1:** **Unfortunately there won't be Yharnam in a direct manner (It's the middle ages)**

 **Good Hunter:** **It depends en your concept of "saving" :)**

 **Tailsmo4ever:** **It's hard to be a white knigth these days, especially when you end replacing your desires for godwill for your desires to beat people, or get laid with the princess (I'm just want to have fun with this mess)**

 **Bleidkhord:** **Well, I guess that is half of the fun :D**


	3. No mercy for hags (or lads)

**Here is, the third chapter of this story, before starting I must advice two things, one, that I will increase the length of the chapter, since if I keep everything at 1.5 K words it will feel that the "plot" goes very slow, and two, I must confess that unlike other people, my "relationship" with Volt is more along the lines of love/hate situation, because while he is total jerkass and a rapist, he got the aura of a great badass (being a clone of the protagonist of Berserk helped that) and I admit that I found myself smiling while Volt was only looking the rape with a big smirk on his face while telling his troops to have all the fun they wanted (I blame the Rance series and the English Dub of Sextra Credits to make me more tolerant of rapists protagonists) Make no mistake, Volt will pay for this.**

 **With nothing more to say, let's go.**

A figure covered in a dark green cloak was walking alone in middle of the woods, protected by the incoming dark of the night, hoping that the (non-existent) God of luck didn't feel like screwing things again and instead granted a sanctuary of sanity in middle of this continent of dumb princess, perverted freaks and armies of sick fucks known as Selenus.

"DEAR COSMOS, IT'S THE BLACK DOGS AGAIN, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" instead, the (non-existent) God felt like giving the holy middle finger to their followers again by putting the Kuroinu of all bloody armies in this of all places. Then again, since the fall (and rape) of Alicia Acturus and Prim Fiorire, it was confirmed that Volt's band were unstoppable and messing with them was a bad idea, but also, saving random people screaming for assistance was the best way to get a quick income and every sell-sword know that times of crisis also mean times of chance, and this chance should not be wasted.

"Well I have fresh news for you; we WON this war, and now we own all Selenus, so tell us where the women of your village are hidden, or we will burn it to the ground" a peasant was surrounded by five human soldiers with swords and torches in hand, all of them wearing incomplete armor (at least they weren't stupid looking like the "Holy Knight" armor) with a red painted piece in their shoulders having the picture of the head of a black hound, the symbol of the Kuroinu.

"How the hell I am supposed to know that? You don't have enough women already?"

"Good question, I heard that you already have enough slaves to keep yourself happy for the rest of your lives, or maybe even with their minds broken they say that you have it short?" an elderly female voice interrupted the situation and the soldiers turned around, looking a hooded figure covered in dark green ropes with a large cleaver in hand.

"And I heard that hags like you should stay in their homes and die there, you should be grateful that no one wants to rape people so ugly like you" taunted back one of the soldiers, earning snickers from his men. The elderly woman ignored them and instead spoke to the peasant:

"How much"

"What?"

"How much you will pay me for getting rid of these bandits, my services aren't free you know"

"Hey, we aren't bandits; we are the rulers of this land" a soldier complained, but he was disregarded.

"Err… two silver coins" answered the peasant

"You think that I am THAT cheap, not everyone lives by the loot of dead people you know"

"Okay, three coins then"

"Seven coins, or I will let this bandits discover if you have more than that"

"For the love of the Cosmos, I'm poor and we in middle of a war here"

"We told you that the war was over, jackass" corrected other soldier, but nobody paid him attention.

"It just seven coins, I'm being generous here"

The mercenaries were puzzled by the current events; the "hag" was negotiating her possible intervention and they were standing there doing nothing, like morons. The peasant instead was desperate, that sell-sword won't help him unless he gives in in her demands; his desperation came up to a point that he knelt down and begged for mercy.

"Please help me; I will pay five coins, just save me of these fiends!" begged the peasant, with tears coming out his eyes.

"Fine, five coins then, I was going to murder these pricks anyway"

"Wait whaAAAAARRRGGGHHH" said one of the Black Dogs, realizing too late the cleaver that tore up his throat, quickly leaving him without breath, without blood and without life; his partners were surprised by how quick and brutal the death was, meanwhile the "hag" was looking at them, grabbing some pebbles with her left hand and holding the bloody cleaver in her right hand. The reaction of his allies was predictable.

"KILL THIS BITCH, NOW!" and all four of them charged at the old woman. She threw the pebbles at the two enemies most close to her, hitting one in the head and the other in his groin, which stopped then dry. The other two mercenaries didn't stopped and attacked in a right and left fronts, both of them via an overhead strike, in response of that the old woman charged at her left and before the soldier could react, she ended cutting his right leg, following with her own overhead strike, hitting in his head, killing him. The second soldier with his two hands in the sword stroked overhead too, but it missed, and the old woman took this chance by cutting off his hands and before he could scream of pain, she slashed and cut his head too.

"Is this really the Black Dogs who defeated the infamous Queen Bitch of the dark elves? I met puppies that fought back better than this" taunted the "hag" to the two last soldiers "I won't deny that Volt is a badass, anyone who convince the bloody demons to obey at his will, take over the land and deflower a goddess in front of her believers deserves some points for boldness and originality, but you lads are just scum who leeches off the glory of others, no wonder the Order of Chivalry kicked off all the sell-swords who weren't under that red-haired lass, but not even that could save them of being back-stabbed and doggy-fucked at the same time"

"These harlots didn't have the right to expel us in the first place; many of us joined the Kuroinu only for hunger and spite" countered one of the mercenaries, while preparing to fight again.

"Well I managed to keep myself well feed these months without needing these royal brats or selling myself to horny fucks"

"How did you do it?"

"Well there's dungeon raiding, hunting animals and KILLING ASSHOLES LIKE YOU!" screamed the old woman and charged, taking for surprise the two warriors; she slashed at one of them in the hip with such strength that the cleaver half-chopped the soldier in two before getting stuck in the body. The other warrior decided to not waste his chance, he hold his sword with his both hands and made an overhead attack, she had to unhand the cleaver to avoid the enemy strike, he continued with a stab, which she avoided by bending over, the "hag" got up and gave the soldier a kick, tripping him and went in direction of her pinned weapon and started unsticking it, he got up and run into his enemy while holding his sword with all his might, noticing this, the elder started using both hands and managed unstick her cleaver just in time to block the hit with the cleaver.

Both fighters clashed their weapons, looking each other with hatred in their eyes, until the hooded woman noticed a particular odor, a particular one that was always accompanied with blood and decay, this was the kind of odor that reminder her that things can always go from bad to worse and she knew that she has to end this fight before the source of the smell decided to make its presence, but her rival noticed that she lowered her guard and head-butted her, tripped her, threw away his sword and started beating her incessantly on the head until he felt his hands getting tired and stopped. Almost tasting his victory, the soldier decided to pick up his sword with one of the torches his fallen comrades were carrying, having already made up a perverse idea.

"Shit, guess I was wrong, you aren't a hag, you are A WITCH!" he spat "And since apparently not ever the most sexually frustrated demon want to make its moves with you, there is only one option left to deal with this problem" he added grinning, showing his lit torch and walking slowly, just to felt the incoming despair of the elder woman, but since she wasn't displaying it, the Kuroinu member brought his torch to the face of the "hag", hoping to see at least how badly he left it after the severe beating, but then she got up, grabbed his neck and his sword, pushes him toward a tree and nail him with the sword in the stomach and making sure it was firmly fixed.

"Well, I was wrong too, you weren't made to penetrate; your destiny was to be PENETRATED, HAHAHAHAHA!" taunted the old woman to the still living soldier, who was trying to remove the sword without success. She takes away his torch and while looting the dead bodies, she addressed the peasant, who was paralyzed of fear during the battle "Hey you, we are leaving, hand me back my cleaver and get a sword of your own; do it quick, more jerks are coming"

"M-m-more of the Kuroinu?" say the peasant, in response to that she sniffed again, felling that strange smell became stronger.

"Worse, also forget about the coins, these bastards were carrying more than enough in their bags"

"HEY! Yo-ou d-di-dn't k-k-kill me, b-bit-tch" the Black Dog spoke barely.

"That's because you are the offering" was the "hag" answer, and with the peasant accompanying her she left the woods, leaving to the dying mercenary alone at his luck. He could barely believe this, he was a proud member of the Demonic Army Kuroinu, the ones who defeated all the armies of Selenus and bend all the kingdoms at their will, were every single member carried the experience of fighting for years a worthless (for lack of a better term) dicking contest between a "goddess" and that dark elf bitch, who were now creating a paradise for men everywhere and planned extending it to the whole world, and now they got slaughtered by a hag of all people, with she saying there was worse things living there? Now he was understating why Volt ordered his troops to "confirm the peace" to the villages before striking outside the continent.

Then he started to feel it, an odor he thought he had forgotten, this odor followed him in the aftermath of big battles and his instincts always told him to run away of it before it noticed him, and he always obeyed. Hell, he noticed that even some demons abandoned the battlefield once that smell appeared. What kind of evil was the source of it? Then from the woods, the answer came in front of his eyes.

A human sized figure was looking him, and it was wearing a black hood with a small cape in the back, a strange garb with clasped bottoms, black trousers and shoes made of leather, also he was holding an odd saw-looking sword, whose helve, instead of being at one end weapon, it was such a long handgrip as the saw itself, with the two components covered with wire. Under the hood, the being looked as a human male, so maybe he wasn't a hostile person.

"H-hey you, C-c-can y-you h-elp m-me?"

In response, the strange man moved quickly his arm, revealing a mechanism in the junction of the handle and the saw, revealing the weapon to be actually a dentate cleaver. Under the hood, the man smiled mischievously.

Realizing the true intentions of this stranger, the mercenary closed his eyes, whishing that at least it was going to be quick.

* * *

A man in worn out silver armor was travelling during the night, it was a long time since he last traveled in the forests near the Capital of Eostia, now that he was back, he noticed the journey went without trouble worth mentioning, he felt good about it, but he also felt that something was missing, something essential.

"AAAAAAHHHH GOOOOOD, PLEASE STOOOOOOOP" there it was, no travel in the wilderness of Eostia was complete without the scream of some unlucky person receiving a lethal beat down or being raped, while screaming at the top of his/her lungs, in the tiny hopes that someone would give a damn and interfere. But as far he remembered, the two common answers were stay away of it or join the beating/rape, and the man known as Baculus told himself, he was a bit too tired to get involved in this mess now, he already left a drunken old man probably getting beaten or killed for challenging a group of better trained mercenaries. This wasn't time for imitate paladins; he just wanted to sleep in a decent place to resume his travel next day.

Speaking of which, that directions the bartender gave weren't very accurate, the travel felt like it was more than 300 yards, also instead of a solitary inn like he guessed, the place looked like a minor abandoned village, but at the center of it there was the inn he was seeking, including the statues, and holy molested goddess, they were damn ugly, the "imps" were of a ghostly white color, their eyes were decayed or nonexistent and their mouths were very deformed, one of them even looked like a vag…vertical smile. No wonder this place wasn't very known to the public, who the hell would put THAT in your decorations?

"Intrigued by the little ones? Most people just ran away the moment they see them" an old man spoke, startling Baculus a bit.

"Yeah, a bit, by the way, this is an inn, right?"

"Indeed, please come in"

Thankfully, once inside, Baculus could already felt the more welcoming feel of the inn, even if he was only looking in the attending room, he knew this was the right place for its simplicity, in top of that, a scent covered the room, it wasn't the best one, but it's mere presence make everything felt more…calmer. That was definitely a point a favor to this place.

"I see that you are also intrigued by the smell" the old man spoke, which Baculus confirmed nodding his head "It comes from incenses which belonged to my family for generations, my grandma always said it smell was used to banish the evil spirits, she ever swore that it saved her life in an demonic invasion"

"I see, well just for to be sure, is this place far enough of all this warfare? Since I arrived here, I couldn't find a decent place to sleep; it would be nice to pass the night without hearing people screwing each other all night long" asked the younger man, while adding a tiny tone of annoyance in the last part.

"Indeed, despite of being close to the Capital, almost no one come to this place, so I can assure you that no one will molest this lovely night" but then…

"EVERYBODY WHO IS STILL LIVING IN THIS SHITHOLE GRAB YOUR ASSES AND RUN, THE HORNY ARMY IS COMING!" screamed an elder female voice at the top of her lungs, Baculus and the inn owner came out the building and watched a hooded figure covered in dark green robes while holding a large cleaver, both soiled with blood, the figure was also accompanied by a fearful looking peasant, who pointed the inn owner, then the figure spoke to the inn owner, with an old female voice:

"You are in charge of this place? And before you ask, no, I'm not in league with Volt, despite sharing the same line of job, I just killed five of his minions, and you could ask that peasant next to me to prove that I'm being honest"

"Yes I am, what is your business with us?" answered the inn owner, while Baculus was looking at the elder woman with curiosity.

"I'm just informing that the Black Dogs are coming to this direction, I heard that Volt wanted to make sure no one wanted to screw with him while he was screwing everybody else, so he sent his forces to check every single place of the continent before properly establish his empire and I humbly recommend that you should get the fuck out of here before you-know-what happens"

"But there's only the four of us, right?" pointed out Baculus, in which the inn owner make some sings to the peasant, and the latter grabbed a cow's bell and began to ring it like crazy, then from the apparently abandoned houses people began to came out, forming a small mob of men, women and children, all with dirty clothes and with fear in their faces.

"Guess it should be obvious now, but I will say it anyway, these people came here escaping of the Capital, and I left them stay here for a few days, after all almost no one know of this place" spoke the inn owner and leader of the group, then he addressed to Baculus "and before you ask why I didn't tell you, it's common knowledge that the male libido in Selenus is much more active that the rest of the world and somehow Volt weaponized that, and since the last weeks I shall always assume that anyone with a penis is a Kuroinu supporter until proven otherwise"

"I will be honest here, I REALLY love the female body, I read scrolls and books of adult content since I was fourteen years old, and I confess that one of my original reasons to return here was to take the virginity of one of the fair maidens of the Order of Chivalry, except the tiny dwarf-looking one, I'm not a pedophilic" Baculus declared while raising his hands.

"Do you mean you aren't a lolicon?" someone asked.

"There is any difference? Also, you are bit late for that, lad" The old woman in green robes answered.

"I am painfully aware, thank you, BUT unlike the Black Dogs, I will never force myself to another woman unless they ask me to do it, at worst I will make some comments of their desirable bodies and how much I want to…"

"Okay, we got it; you aren't a rapist, just the average pervert born in Selenus, anything else?" said the old woman with the cleaver.

"Actually, did anyone noticed a strange odor around here?" one of the refuges talked, and the hooded old woman sniffed a bit, and while no one could see her face, her whole body tensed when she recognized the source of it.

"Where you hide this people?" she asked to the leader.

"In the inn, there is a big basement with food and water"

"Do you have incense that can calm people?"

"Actually yes, he said it was to keep away the bad spirits" answered Baculus.

"Then hide everyone there, put that incense inside too and the most important thing, DO NOT open the door until you know is breaking dawn, Volt's fuck buddies might be the least of your worries this night, you DON´T want to know what I'm talking about. I will stay here, I can take care of this" said the old woman with total seriousness and with that, every one of the refuges started to move out, some with their belongings and/or loved ones, all to hide in the inn's basement, and when the door was closed, only Baculus and the elder woman were left in the outside.

"Why you didn't hide like the rest?" she asked.

"One, I don't like sleep in middle of a raid and two, I don't believe in the concept of the "one-man-army" so I will help you out on this one" was his answer.

"You know what exactly we are going to fight in a few minutes?"

"Since the Kuroinu will be here, I presume we will face human soldiers, orcs, maybe some pigmen or imps, and a few wolfs. That said, I can notice that strange smell that freaked you out, and I can't remember what was that precisely, but you know its true origin, right?"

The woman sighed in defeat and spoke "Look lad, I don't know much myself, what I'm going to tell you is not the whole story, just what you need to know to defeat them, meanwhile, we should prepare ourselves to defend this place"

"Before you start, can I ask your name?"

"Mine is Hilda, and yours?"

"Baculus"

"Weird one, well here goes. The smell we noticed belongs to some beings that while most of the time they look human, abominations would be a more appropriate in their race name, these pricks uses weapons that can somehow transform and adapt themselves in different battle styles, the last one I killed, a few days after Volt marched against the Dark Queen Origa, used a sword that was actually part of a big hammer, these monsters are very quick and can dodge almost everything, they can use a kind of… "Hand cannon" that can parry their target if not blow it's arm or head off, but what most distinguishes these beasts are two things, their weirds clothes and their obsession with blood. Their weapons are made to draw blood, their clothes are defiled with blood, hell, they heal themselves beating the shit of their enemies and bathing in their blood, the only way to kill them is be more faster, stronger and smarter than them, while making sure that they lose all their blood, setting them on fire also works"

"Why you think they ended here?"

"Who knows? They probably guessed there will be the mother of bloodbaths somewhere in this continent and didn't wanted to miss it. I will tell you something boy, this cursed smell became more constant in this land since Volt took over the Dark Tower, that place where the dark elves spawned their demons allies. Until now I avoided them by setting some poor bandit or demon as an offering"

"So we have horny warlords, hornier demons and bloodthirsty murderers trying to kill us this night. Man, clearly Eostia changed a lot this last months"

"Eostia is no longer the name of this place"

"So what is the name of this nation now?"

"Cuntry; And I wish I was fucking kidding" And with that, both warriors stopped their chat, started to move around the inn to remember how place looks to use it to their favor, grabbing pebbles and torches and holding their weapons close to them, all to prepare themselves for the incoming nightmare.

 **Well, there is, I must say that I'm more satified of the fight scene of this chapter that the first, still not perfect but that is how learn to do it, also I was planing to call this fanfic "Hunters of pleasure" but I don't know if that would be breaking the rules so I decided to call it "The denial of enjoyment" Should I rename it the former, or I better play it safe and keep it?**

 **Now time for some answers:**

 **Good Hunter** **: We shall see.**

 **Bleidkhord** **: Maybe...? I must answer that for later and yes, the will be other trick weapons in this.**

 **Hades the Scribe** **: That's nothing compared with the original Visual Novel, which, by the way will be officialy translated to english, so if you are a emotinal masochistic or you get turn on to this tipe of stuff, you might give it a check.**

 **Doom Marine 54** **: There is nothing wrong to not like Berserk, but you should know that the creators of Bloodborne (and the Souls games) are big fans of the former, so they often use references in their games, explainig why I with many other tend to compared them. Also Kuroinu is a adult Visual Novel with a Anime adaptation, which was popular thanks to the varied** **rape victims** **heroines and grat animation compared to other adult animations, but thanks to its popularity some people who aren't fond of rape porn started to dislike it, to the point that some are making stories about their favorites heroes tearing the Villian Protagonist a new one and "healing" the heroines with their own sexual might.**

 **In my case, I'm doing this because it amuse me, and it would be my "training" for when I decide to make something more serious.**

 **Edit: I fixed a few fuckups in the formatting in preparation to the (two-part) next chapter. Nothing too big. (Comment plz)**


	4. War Season (part 1)

**Warning: The next piece it's the first part of two, because the original became a very long one (compared with the others ones I mede thus far) Also there will some bashing at the heroines from the original hentai, because let's face it, they did some really dumb things (which is kinda normal in this type of porn)**

* * *

A solitary old man was walking in the middle of the night, this one in particular wasn't a stormy or rainy one, but its mere darkness was more than enough to blind the unprepared eyes and install a primal fear even in some of the bravest hearts, yet somehow, the old man who was walking in direction to the Capital of Eostia, could distinguish the path he was taking, he could see the roads of dirt, smell the grass soiled with blood and others fluids, sense the rampant evil across the land, and feel thousands of illusions being broken by the second with the hundreds left trying to get out of this hellhole and only dozens would made it without losing their lives and dignity. But as far the male elder who called himself as Guillermo knew, he couldn't care less about them.

That didn't mean he was happy with the current events.

When you spend most of your life fighting for a cause because you admired the man in charge, only to watch the man himself being corrupted by a lying snake of minister and his only descendant turned out to be a woman, which would ensure more power to that snake, while you lacked the power to do something about it, your worldview tends to not be a very bright one. When the Kuroinu started the events known as the "Sexual Wars", Guillermo wished that at least SOME of the more assholish nobles ended biting the dust at the end of this, after all, while he disagreed with their methods, Volt DID everyone else a favor by finally getting rid of the dark elves in Selenus, unfortunately, he "compensated" with ally himself with the demons and starting his whole "nation of service" thing, but the real kicker to Guillermo was that according the veterans that travelled to the bar he used to hang out, Volt was helped with all this bastards of blue blood, supposedly Volt only have to tell them that with him they would have all the cocksuckers their already big egos wanted, and these damned aristocrats became Volt's eyes and ears in all Eostia; Guillermo remembered being really furious when he found out and not even the most strongest drink could calm him down, until the bartender somehow putted a dummy with expensive clothes inside and let Guillermo tear it up to pieces until he fell sleep.

When he snapped out of the memory of that embarrassing anecdote, he found himself in middle of a forest, he couldn't remember how he entered in the first place and the dark make it hard see something that wasn't at 10 foots of distance, to make it short, he was lost.

"Damn, now you really screwed it up, Guillermo. How I will get out this bloody place before some bandit or soldier decides to steal and/or beat me because that was amusing in their eyes?" He also feared that with the whole "rape is legal" thing, there will be depraved people who will use it as excuse to molest people of their own gender. " _You Majesty, I swear that when I found out that my whore was a man, my penis was already in his anus and he forced me to not stop until he was satisfied, while threatening me with cutting my manhood_ " Guillermo didn't know if that line will be used by the molested or the molester in the court, only if the Black Dogs say is only legal rape women, but still, he will have soon to worry about his anal virginity unless this new nation ended quickly, or he died before "rapist queers" ended adding itself to the large list of "things that are normal in Selenus, but fucked up everywhere else"

When stopped all this reflections, he found himself still in the forest, with no light to guide, or at least a sound to tell him he was nearby a settlement or that he wasn't dead yet.

" _Who knew you could daydream in middle of the night? Next thing to happen will be some random brat will try to kill me for being on his way_ " Guillermo thought with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which make him remember something, he noted a few outsiders in the tavern who made their intentions of travelling to Capital clear, at first, he guessed they wanted to join the new nation, but as he paid more attention, he discovered their intentions were more hostile, were for justice, fame, treasure or get Volt's slaves to their own, these people made the destruction of the Black Dogs their purpose on life, or at least something that must be done to get theirs dreams come true. The bad news were that since now almost every single male in Selenus is very open about their lust and they couldn't keep themselves of jacking off for more than a whole day, some of the outsiders decided to kill everyone in the bar as step one of their "Campaign of Purification" Guillermo himself ended killing some of these adventurers in self-defense, by cracking their skulls with his prized cane.

" _God damn it old man, stop it with the daydreams_ " As he stopped his thinking, he realized he was still in the forest, but at least there was a light nearby, so he wouldn't be lost for long, but his mind reminded him of the possibility of the source be caused by bandits, demons or Kuroinu members, so he hid himself in a bush, and crawled slowly but surely forward the light, which he recognized as an effect of a lift torch, until his nose caught something and he stopped, he smell a bit, suddenly his eyes opened wide, and his mind was trying to make sense of all the sudden realizations his nose has discovered. He forgot all sense of stealth and run in direction to the light while holding his cane with both hands, until he stopped and looked at the source of his worries.

It was a complete massacre; five poor bastards were killed a few moments ago, one with his neck open, other lacking one leg and part of his head, the third one without his hands neither his head, number four was with his intestines coming out of his hip, and the last one ended impaled in a tree, and he was cut open in every single body part. After almost escaping of the sudden sight and calming himself to think with more clarity, Guillermo looked the dead bodies with more detail; the first four of them were cut clean with something sharp, but the last one was likely tortured with something serrated, because he could little bits of meat still hanging of the body. Also all of them were using the insignia of the Kuroinu, which make their horrible fates very deserving at the eyes of Guillermo.

But still, he was worried of all of this, and his mind found out what was the cause of this when he sniffed one last time; there was the fragrance of the trees, the scent of the burning torch, the intoxicating smell of meat and blood, and then there was the dreadful one, the smell that from wasn't human nor beast, the odor of someone who would not stop until his prey was slaughtered, the scent of the being who desired the blood of their enemies more than everything else.

The scent of a Hunter.

"Heh, and I thought I will be dead before you guys showed up again" chuckled Guillermo while his mind started to make sense of the scene, and without pause, he took the torch and left the place as fast he could, the torch with one hand and the cane, one of their "trick" weapons, in the other one and with an objective clear in his mind: find out their reason of their return.

* * *

Hilda and Baculus spend the next few minutes preparing the tramps in the village to defend it of the Black Dogs and the bloodthirsty monsters Hilda talked about, there was spikes ("basic building defense" say Baculus), hand-made mines ("Always be prepared" was Hilda explanation), ropes to hang the poor bastard who dared to step a foot on it ("A new meaning of upside down" was Baculus lame joke) and bear traps ("What? You know these pricks deserve it" defended Hilda). After remembering where they put all the traps to make sure they don't end accidentally killed by it, the two solitary defenders of the village were expecting the incoming enemies.

"Are you sure that the Black Dogs will come here?" Baculus asked.

"If not this night probably they will come tomorrow, as one of the last true mercenaries of Selenus, I can tell you that the promise of booty can be very tempting" Was Hilda's answer.

"And you think that both of us will manage to drive them back?"

"I managed to defend little buildings alone before, I don't know about you but I can sense your potential as a great warrior"

"Thanks but, I'm starting to regret a bit to join you in this"

"Then why you are here? You are free to bail out of this now, just don't step on the bear traps"

"Well… I guess that some part of my mind wanted to see how the Kuroinu fight in person"

"They are surprisingly good for a band of bandits and sex-obsessed shitheads and you should not treat them lightly; there are three reasons of why they are now the ultimate victors of this war:"

"One, they possessed the Dark Tower as their own, where supposedly all the demons came from, which ended granting Volt an almost endless supply of cannon fodder, two, Volt himself actually **knows** how use his supply, most warlords around here start with a healthy group of men, but since they suck at actual strategy, their minions get killed off in less of two months, Volt instead learned that brute force isn't worth that much if you don't add brains to the mix, with that the Black Dogs passed to be another group of smug shitheads to a proper army of smug shitheads who can back up their smugness, and three, his opponents just happened to be led by either corrupts assholes like Grave Levantine…"

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS STILL ALIVE?!" There was a small silence until Baculus calmed down "Forgive my outburst, I just have a bad history with him that I don't want to share now"

"Trust me lad, more people that you would expect want him burning in the pyre right now, including his own son Claus. Did you know that old Levantine fucked his son's wife in front of him? At least that was what some drunken ex-Holy Knight told me in exchange of buying him more beer"

"Before my outburst you were telling me why the Kuroinu won. Do you mind finish it, please?"

"Sorry, as I was saying, the third reason of Volt's victory was that the leaders of his enemies were corrupts bastards that he could convince to join his band or they were complete imbeciles, like Alicia Arcturus"

"The imps and the nuns, right?"

"I mean, HOW THE FUCK would you believe for ONE second that the imps would be respecting their part of the deal?! Buy it from some orcs and pig men maybe, but IMPS? The demonic race that prided itself to fool other people, despite being dumber that a sack of rocks? " _If you surrender your kingdom and body, we will not rape these nuns"_ That's one of the oldest tricks in battlefield ever and she **fell** for it. Most sane people hate Levantine for be a traitor and an incestuous asshole, but even **more** sane people hate Alicia for sacrificing a whole country for a few nuns who were raped anyway in the next minute. I bet her own father, the great Eos, is rolling in his grave while screaming " _Why God?! Why didn't you grant me a son instead of this dumb potato bitch?!"_ Now that I think about of it, I just figured out the fourth reason of the victory of the "Horny Army", Volt granted the demons with one of the oldest human's techniques ever"

"And that one would be?"

"An ancient and forgotten ability known as…common sense"

"The one we will pay soon for lacking, because I think that here they come"

"Quick! Into that house"

Indeed, in the into the forest that surrounded the village, many lift torches could be seen getting closer and some figures started to come out of the woods, first some small devils of red skin, yellow eyes and completely naked, they were the infamous imps, they were being followed by humans wearing pants and open t-shirts, some of them wearing leather armor and others were shirtless, and then a group of large and fat humanoid beings of light-brown skin, eyes with shining red iris, big fangs and loincloths covering their unmentionables.

"These big ones, Are they Orcs or Ogres?" Baculus inquired.

"Orcs, there two types of them, these ones right here are probably just a bunch of dumb thugs, but I also faced smarter ones who taken pride in ability in battle and sex" Answered Hilda.

"So… the only difference is if they can talk or not" Noted Baculus.

Once the whole group was reunited, one of the humans distanced himself of the group and screamed in direction of the village.

"WHERE ARE THE WOMEN?" But no one answered him, so he screamed again.

"I say, WHERE ARE THE FUCKING WOMEN?"

Inside one of the houses, Hilda spoke to Baculus in a low voice "Keep quiet lad, I will show how piss off these bastards" Then she started screaming "Shut up! We are trying to sleep here, if you don't mind you can take away your small dicks to the Dark Tower and leave us alone"

"What did you say, bitch? Do you know WHO you're talking about now?"

"A bunch of good-for-nothing cocksuckers that ruin the lives of others just to keep their insecure egos afloat, so make everyone else a favor and kill yourselves"

"Welll, someone has an insolent mouth, you should come to us, and we could give some reeeeaaal loving… probably not, HAHAHAHAHA"

"I doubt you have the balls to molest an elder, hell, I doubt that you have balls at all, if you are soooo manly, then would you kindly step forward?"

A clueless imp took the challenge and started to run towards the houses, only to step in a bear trap and lose his legs in the process while screaming in agonic pain.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, it's all in the art of deception" Taunted Hilda "All this village is plagued with traps for the whole family, so unless you don't mind losing some of your pawns, get out of this place and never come back!"

For a moment, the Kuroinu started to discuss among themselves about their predicament, until one imp started yell in an angry tone, and started badmouthing everyone else, orcs, humans, other imps, even Volt wasn't spared, until an orc chocked the insolent bastard using his right hand until the latter head exploded for the pressure, bathing the orc with blood and other imp pieces. Then the same orc started to speak in his native tongue to the others imps with a tone of authority while pointing the rests of the dead imp, whatever the orders or threats he spoke, it seemed to make a big impact in the imps, who started to dismantle the traps one by one to the surprise of Hilda and Baculus, until they left with a clear road to enter the village unharmed.

"Ooohhh, crap" Was the realization of Hilda in the new turn of events.

"I don't know how much time you wasted setting up this place, but as you can see, contrary at the popular belief, we are **not** fucking around" An armored human, apparently their leader, started to boast "Do you know how many thrusts I can do in a row? A thousand"

"I think you got that line wrong, you uncultured swine" Baculus spoke, and for some reason the enemy leader took it worse than Hilda's insults.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE, ASSHOLE!" Whereupon Baculus decided to get out of the house with his axe and he stood at a few meters of the furious leader.

"I'm saying that you got that line wrong, I read the book you know"

"Is the one about that dungeon cursed by the queer priest?" Asked Hilda, who couldn't get what her young ally was thinking.

"Indeed" Contested Baculus, as he picked up a rock of the size of his hand.

"Well, in that case would you kindly _enlighten_ us?" The enemy commander talked.

"How deep I can hit?" And then Baculus faced the armored leader and threw the stone to him, hitting in a certain unarmored position, his groin "BALLS DEEP!" He finished, while doing a silly yet awesome pose to make emphasis.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG! MY DICK!" The poor soldier felled down of the pain, writhing in the dirt floor and he could swear that blood started to dripping from his pants, while the others humans in an act of instinctual male empathy, protected their own sausages with their hands. The orcs instead were watching with disgust in their faces (It was big taboo in orc culture hitting other man's balls, no matter the reason) and the imps were trying their best to not laugh at their master's misfortune, until one of the latter couldn't handle it anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Balls Deep! Because he hit him deep in his balls! HAHAHAHA! That's the funniest…" But then he was interrupted by a lethal dose of "giant club hitting your head", leaving the insolent fool as nothing more than a bunch of skin, bones and blood all over the place. Everyone else except the human leader looked at the responsible of killing that imp; it was the same orc who ordered the others imps to dismantle the traps and now he was beside the human leader, who still couldn't get up of the pain.

"Orders, boss?" Asked the orc.

"K…k…ki…ll them a…ll, aaaaggggg" Then the human fainted and the orc faced Baculus.

"Do you have any last words?" The young defender wanted to say something but…

"BRING IT ON, BITCHES!" Hilda was already out of the house with her cleaver in hand and ready for battle "I'M GONNA CASTRATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!"

" _And to believe this isn't the worst situation I got myself involved"_ Baculus thought, and he decided to use his ace up his sleeve. Unknown to most people, he was aware of the blood-obsessed warriors Hilda talked about, and while unlike her he didn't faced one of them directly, he also recognized their scent, in fact, the axe he was wielding it was actually one of their transforming weapons and his little talk with Hilda was to make sure she was speaking of the same "fiends" who used that type of weapons.

"Avenge the captain's balls!" Screamed a human, and all his partners charged in direction of the village, Hilda charged too, and under her hood one could see a sadist grin in her face. Baculus decided to use the "trick" of his axe; he grabbed it with both hands and with a quick movement he extended it, turning it in a halberd. It wasn't the most impressive transformation, but it was good enough to deal with the hordes of horny men that were coming for their heads.

" _Well, there's no point the delay it, let's get over with this"_ The young man thought, and then he charged to the battle.

* * *

 _Thirsty_

Someone was running.

 _I'm so thirsty._

He was being chased by other like him.

 _Hypocrite bastard, you are just like me. Why you fight it?_

They couldn't just leave him alone, could them?

 _Everyone living in this land deserves to die. Just leave me be._

Yet they still tried to kill him.

 _I was happy feeding on these corpses, sure the last one wasn't dead, but the others didn't have enough._

He could hear sounds of battle.

 _Should I wait?_

He tried.

 _I can't._

His thirst must be sated.

 _No one would miss them anyway._

* * *

"Seems they already started without me" Muttered Guillermo when he started to hear screams nearby "And that goddamn smell is still here" He didn't know if that Hunter was one of the "good" ones or just another bloodthirsty maniac in this realm that must be put down for the good of others.

Just like (apparently) most males from Selenus.

Speaking of them, he found a group of armed men standing near his position, so the old man extinguished his torch, crouched and waited, while hearing their conversation.

"Man, why we have to stay here? I'm pretty sure that in a few minutes everyone else is going to enjoy the bitches hidden in this refuge and we won't get any" One of them spoke.

"Didn't you hear the scream from our captain? The people there must be giving one hell of a fight there, or at least they are very ballsy" Answered other.

 _"_ _Black Dogs, how great"_ Thought Guillermo.

"If whoever is giving us trouble there is soooo badass, then explain me why they didn't show up sooner? While I'm happy about the bitches, almost no one give us a fight worth of our reputation"

"Well I heard that a bunch of foreigners found out about our victory and since they believe since we are nothing but sex-obsessed thugs, we are an easy way to get glory and fame. Our Lord Volt himself has to daily deal with cunts who believe this a fairy tale where they can get all the important women to themselves. My favorite one was that oriental looking brat who called himself the ' _true black swordsman'_ , Volt stopped him with a bear hug and ended teaching him that not even the greatest sword skills can save you from a ' _Cannonball in the face'_ "

 _"_ _If anyone of those fools believe that the princesses are going to thank them via sex, they are dead wrong"_

"Ha! Serves him right for be a moron. We are the best army of this land, and Volt is a mighty warrior of his own, unlike these dumb bitches who believe in honor, chastity and all that crap"

"Enough goofing around men, our allies may need these incendiary bomb soon, we must wait for their signal" Another man spoke, while pointing a wooded box with bottles with paper in their openings inside.

 _"_ _It is also known as cocktail molotov. Now I know how deal with this jackasses"_ Thought Guillermo and moved in direction of the Kuroinu.

 **Stay "tuned" for part two. Also comment plz.**


	5. War Season (part 2)

**First than nothing, this was supposed to como much earlier, but between writer's block, sharing my notebook's cable because the one of general use burned out, the last holidays and Quake, this was delayed a lot, so to apologize to anyone reading this (Specially Redemption4life) here is, the second part of "War Season"**

* * *

"Telll me wha, tell mee what, teeel me wha yu waan, I do no whaa, do no waa, do no whyy yu saayy" The former mercenaries noticed a very drunk old man with a silver cane was walking in their direction, apparently unaware of the battle nearby.

"What the hell are you doing here geezer?" One of the soldiers spoke.

"I heeearddd theeere was booze and bitcheees, wheeere are ddaa boozeee and bithcheees?"

"Get your own bitches drunk! We are busy here!" While the laws that Volt imposed said that every man has the right to fuck any woman, that didn't stopped his troops to force their "right" to go first. After all, **they** were the ones who "risked" their lives for their "utopia". Subsequently, the old man tried to walk to another direction, but he tripped and landed near the box with the incendiary bombs.

"Wharevvveeeerrrrr, wiiiit booze I'm fineeeee" The elder muttered, grabbing a bottle from the box, but one of the Kuroinu took it off before the former could start to drink it.

"Are you nuts?! This isn't booze! This is…" But then one of his partners spoke him to the ear, telling him a wicked idea he had to kill time, because apparently in the book of recruitment in Volt's army you just have to put "I'm a dick" to be accepted in the group.

"Ifff tat ain boozz, tenn wa da fuc iss iiiiit" Said the old man, who had risen and barely keep his balance with his cane.

"Is a… very rare drink from the lands across the sea, we were saving it until tomorrow, but if you want it so bad, we can make an exception with you" The soldier spoke, trying to not laugh at his own lie and returned the bottle to the drunk.

"Tank yu soo much" the elder muttered and started to look the bottle "Exxcuush me, wy terress a paperrr in da corrrrk placesssss"

"It's because you have to drink it when it is on fire, the paper it's there to make it easier"

"Caaann youuuu ten ligt it, pllleasssbbbb?" One soldier used his torch to light the bottle, not very sure if the prank was a good idea.

The punch in his face confirmed his doubts.

"It seems that Alicia isn't the only dumbass in this land" Spoke a complete sober Guillermo "Hell, I don't even drank in one day and you guys were fooled by it"

Looking their fellow being taken down; the others were prepared to attack the old man, only to realize too late that the Molotov was at a few instants to hit their faces.

Ignoring the screams and the smell of human getting cooked, Guillermo picked up his cane with a few of the incendiaries bombs and destroyed the others, while trying to find out where the battle is taking place. He then looked at the only survivor getting up and grabbed the soldier by the throat while pinning him in a tree.

"Where are the rest your group? Answer me unless you want end like the rest"

"T-There is a village right there, V-Volt wanted to suppress all possible rebellion in his nation and we heard about refugees hiding here"

"…"

"Can I leave now?" Pleaded the soldier and Guillermo released him, and then he beat the crap of him with the cane until the soldier died by the hits.

"I can't leave witnesses here" Then the old man moved out of the woods forward the village, suddenly having the urge to find survivors in this mess.

"NYAHAHAHAHA, I'M GONNA TURN YOU IN MY NEW MEAT BICYCLE!" A female elder screamed.

"What the hell is a 'bicycle'?!" A confused young male voice shouted.

Correction, Guillermo was having the urge to find **sane** survivors in this mess, before the Black Dogs, the Hunter or that crazy hag killed everyone else. The elder ran across the forest, surrounding the village, looking for a place where he could see most of the battle without risking his health, until he found a high ground with a good view and what he saw surprised him.

Two persons were holding the incoming army of perverts, one of was a hooded figure with a cleaver and the other was a young man in silver armor with a halberd, both of them were covered in blood and holding their own. The hooded figure was fighting in a savage way, jumping from a foe to another quickly; leaving them without room to react its antics, the man instead was facing his enemies in a more tactical matter, keeping them away with his weapon and kicking them if they got too close. But apart the numeric disadvantage, neither of them were "professionals" in the art of battle, the battle style of the hooded person was too chaotic and lacked any sense of defense, and the other warrior while he possessed some abilities coming from the Holy Knights that used to protect the now disgraced Goddess Celestine, they weren't well used because the lad was fighting like he was in middle a play, while the Holy Knight used more "finesse" in battle. The worst part was they could be killed anytime if the enemy used the spot he was using to attack them with archers or something similar.

"Hey guys! I think this a nice spot" Speaking of the devil… A group of human archers was moving to his place.

"Why there is an old geezer here?" One of them asked.

"It has a nice view; I thought I could spend the night here since everything else is on fire" The aforementioned replied sarcastically.

"Piss off old man! Do you have a death wish?"

"Actually I do, I really want to pee in a statue of Eos before I die"

"Why bother, you can fuck with his daughter anytime you want, but honestly you should go for the Dark Elves before your time is up"

"As the old saying goes 'It's not rape if is a dark elf', right?"

"Heeeell yeah, but seriously, you should step aside, if we don't snuff those bastards quickly, who knows if someone else will try to help them… HA! Who I am kidding? No one will save those morons"

"Are you sure?" And Guillermo with his transformed cane started whipping the archers; with a few swings he taken out three of them before they could act, other three came together and the old man hurled at the group a molotov, setting them on fire, the last one fired his arrow but the elder avoided with stepping aside, he charged at the unfortunate soldier and put him down with an overhead whip and whipping him in the floor a few times to make sure he was dead. After making sure weren't more enemies nearby, the old man looked again to the village, only to realize that the defenders were gone, the band of perverts were already within the place, the Hunter's scent was getting stronger and who knows if that hag was still around with her lethal nonsense.

He had to end this battle before the Hunter or something worse comes to this place.

* * *

"This is what I get for try to be a decent human being!?" Baculus complained while he chopped the head of a human soldier.

"I'm a bit worried about why there are so many pricks attacking a small place. I always knew Volt have a thing for overcompensation, but this too much" Hilda noted while she slashed the eyes of an imp.

"I'm more worried of the rants you shout when killing people; did you have a hard childhood or something!?" He pointed out after cutting in half a group of humans and imps that was surrounding him.

"I will answer with this: Who was the person most hated in the realm until the Kuroinu showed up? That person almost fucked my life and I will always resent Volt for denying my chance at payback" She said before leaving armless another group of enemies.

" _That may explain a lot"_ Thought the young man while he was kicking an imp in the face. After all, tales of how Origa Discordia was the source of all misery in Selenus and that everything was going to be better after she and all the dark elves were killed and/or slaved was something that every Eostian soldier was taught since the cradle. What a fools.

"WHY THESE FUCKERS DON'T DIE!? WHERE IS THE BACKUP!?" A furious human soldier screamed for this bad luck. This mission was supposed to go easy: Go to the village, beat fools and fuck bitches; but somehow these two morons managed to hold up the place while killing their troops.

"HAHAHAHA! Admit it; you don't have what it takes to defeat a **true** mercenary!" Hilda taunted at her enemies, despite knowing things were becoming difficult by the minute.

"Sir! I'm informing you that the squadron with the fire bombs was torched alive and we don't have reports about the archers" An underlining spoke to the other human, and then an imp arrives with a worried look in his face.

"Boss! Some asshole killed the archers! Their bodies are fresh but I don't know who did it"

"How convenient" Hilda muttered at this too-good-to-be-true turn of events.

"Why are you complaining? We might to get through this" Baculus responded gladly at the enemy report. But then he heard a very loud war cry, and the next thing he knew was seeing twelve orcs charging at his direction. "Oh shit".

"Did you say something? Never assume victory until they are all dead or running for their lives" Hilda contributed to her now scared companion.

"Come on boys! Let's prove these jackasses that nobody can beat the cock!" One of the Black Dogs shouted while charging along the orcs.

"I have a cock!" Baculus pointed out.

"The cock of White Knights doesn't count" And they charged, thrusting in the no-existent line of defense and the pair didn't have another choice except to run forward other place, but between dozen of humans and imps, the orcs and dreadful smell, Buculus felt a strong hit and found himself flying until land in a tree. With almost losing consciousness he painfully got up only to realize that he was into the forest and a seemly large group of enemies led by the imp-killer orc were penetrating it to kill him.

 _"Now this is almost the worst situation I got myself involved"_ Noted the young man as the group surrounded him, actually they were only a few of humans and imps with three orcs behind them, all of them with angry faces except the orc chief, was wearing a stoic face.

"You bloody cunt! Thanks to you and the hag, a simple bitch grab turned into a mass disaster!" An imp screamed at the lad.

"Well, what you expected when you entered in an army? A warm bottle of milk and a blowjob?"

"Die cocksucker!" A human lunged at Baculus, the armored warrior slashed horizontally, cutting in half his foe. An imp charged too, and was decapitated with a similar movement. The others almost charged too but they were stopped a big yelling coming from the orc chief ordering them to stop.

"Me heard humans of old were once great foes, but me have only seen weak and cowards, until now" The orc spoke, surprising the others humans and imps.

"You are well versed for an orc. Your point?" Baculus questioned.

"You fight my brethren. You lose, you die, you win, me reward you" The orc proposed, an imp started to complain, but the war chief kick it so hard that it flew to a tree and the crash left nothing but a big splat with its remains.

Baculus already knew that it was probably bullshit, but he decided keep with their game.

"Fine" He answered and held with both hand the halberd, but the heard a few throwing sounds and the next thing he saw was all the Black Dogs burning alive and in front of him appeared a figure with a silver whip, looking how they turned into ashes and roasted remains.

"C-C-coward!" The orc chief muttered, who despite being covered by the flames he charged at the pair. The figure jumped at his right, put his whip in a vertical position, and hit the ground with the tip, turning it in a silver cane, while looking at the orc crashing with a tree.

Baculus just launched himself at his left.

"You mean clever" Answered a calm male elder voice, and for a second Baculus was swearing that he heard it before. The old man wasting no time ran to the orc who was getting up, jumped at its head and buried the cane in it. The orc tried to hit the old man with its hands, but the pain and the blood loss make it almost impossible, until his life slipped away. Then the old man extracted the cane and went to attend the young man.

"Can you still walk?" Spoke the old man

"I took worse beatings and I still can fight a bit" Answered Baculus with a forced smile, despite being a bit confused by the beating and the voice of his savior.

"First, don't smile like a smartass until you know that victory is yours, and second, there still some sane people left in this place?"

"Well there are a lot of people hidden in an inn and my partner, but somehow the Black Dogs are here and…"

"Let me guess, Volt is cleaning up all opposition in Eostia and they found out about this place, planning to pillage, rape and burn it in that order, right?"

"Yes, and we are trying to stop them before something worse shows up"

"That something smells weird?"

"Yes"

" _Hunters"_ Thought the elder "Then let's move"

"Wait!" Spoke Baculus, while getting up and rubbing his legs with his hands "The whole place is plagued with traps, but the Kuroinu opened a way inside it, so I can led you to that road"

"Then why are you…" But then the old man known as Guillermo stopped talking as a sudden scent was now covering everything around them, confirming his worst fears.

"The Hunter is here!"

* * *

"C'MON, YOU BACKSTABBING TWATS! IT'S ALL YOU GOT?!" A **really** exalted Hilda screamed at top of a dead orc, looking at the Black Dogs who were still charging at her. She didn't know when exactly she got separated of the lad, neither if he was still alive, not even if the enemy somehow entered the inn she was supposed to protect. Now all what she cared now was to kill every single one of the Kuroinu before she ended dead too.

Truth was that since the captain was "indisposed" and the orc war chief was looking for that brat's cadaver, most of the Black Dogs were acting on their own. A few of them decided try to find the refuge that brought them all there, but everybody else was trying to kill the crazy hag, hoping to avenge their fallen comrades or just satiate their bloodlust.

They were doing a shitty job so far.

"Does anyone here know how kill this hag?! Her screams are driving me crazy!" An imp realized their fruitless efforts, and called his partners for a solution that didn't involve their deaths.

"Tiring her to death? I don't know" A human talked.

"Bad idea, hag never tires" An orc with a sword joined too in the talk.

"Hey morons! Are you done yet?!" Spoke suddenly Hilda, covered in the blood and insides of her foes and despite the hood were covering her face, the surviving soldiers could swear they were watching her eyes, which didn't have iris, just pupils of pure white.

"HOLY SHIT!" The orc screamed with fear and surprise and in a reflexive act, he quickly slashed in direction of the voice. She avoided the strike unharmed, but her cleaver was cut like it was made of warm butter. Needless to say, both sides were surprised, until one of them spoke.

"My…my cleaver…" Muttered a stunned Hilda, who couldn't still accept her favorite weapon, that old cleaver, which was the only thing that always accompanied her since that distant, fateful day when she almost died at hands of the Dark Elves and their wretched Queen, was no more, destroyed like it was nothing, not in the hands of a mighty warrior (not even Volt), but in the hands of a random orc.

"We…we…we are saved" The imp realized this turn of luck "We are sav-" But then something vertically chopped its head in half. His allies looked with curiosity expecting the responsible being the orc war chief. Instead it was a hooded human with weird clothes and strange odor, covered in blood with weird weapon with a handgrip of the same size of its base, which looked like mix of a saw and a clea…

"Oh FUCK me!" Hilda screamed and ran for a weapon, recognizing the strange man as one of the blood-obsessed killers she knew about. The Black Dogs didn't know about it, looking at the stranger with a mix of curiosity and fear. They weren't aware of what exactly it was, but they could sense a great danger in this being, but before they could do something, the strange warrior jumped at the orc's head and with the saw-blade and started to sawing it without mercy, taking the most amount of blood possible, while enjoying the screams of pain of his victim.

The others Black Dogs ignored the old woman and charged at the mysterious warrior, who was done with the orc. One human soldier tried to stab him, but the hunter jumped off the orc head and slashed in the head of the former. Other human soldier stroke in the shoulder, and the hunter responded with grabbing the hand of his opponent and tear it out like it was the simplest thing of the world, ignoring the sword in his back and the screams of his victim.

" _So pathetic, so frail…"_ The Hunter thought, looking at the rest of the scared mercenaries and demons. "…Yet so **delicious** " He ended, licking his lips under the hood.

"Run for your lives!" A human soldier ordered to the present survivors, which everyone accepted without thinking twice. The killer wanted to chase them, but then he felt a much worthy prey nearby.

"You got be kidding me" Hilda muttered, now armed with the most decent sword she could find. She hated swords, but she won't let something so petty like preference of weapons ruins her chances of survival.

The Hunter didn't care about weapon's philosophy, all he cared was about blood, and he knew that it tasted better from people who stand and fight instead of cowards. He moved his right arm, turning his cleaver into a saw and charged at the woman, but before he could swing, she stabbed him in the right shoulder and released the sword, getting it stuck. Then she jump back and grabbed another sword, having a nasty idea on how defeat him.

The Hunter, more annoyed by the pain in the shoulder, pulled out the sword off it and threw it away, ignoring the blood coming out from the wound, thinking he could always get more.

" _Dumbass"_ Though Hilda, and charged again, only this time the Hunter counterattacked swinging the saw, slashing the female elder in her left arm, but she only grunted and stabbed in his right leg and released it again, jumping to grab another blade. The foreigner warrior got rid of the weapon stuck on him and charged at the woman, who was waiting for him with an axe in both hand, then suddenly a big explosion shocked the earth, making the combatants trip themselves and losing the grip of their weapons. A small rain of blood with body pieces felled in the village and in the distance Hilda could hear a stunned conversation.

"Lad, did you know how many powder those mines had?" A male elder voice asked.

"I had no bloody idea." Responded a younger voice "That didn't just teared apart that group, it pulverized them!" Hilda recognized him as Baculus.

"Even with demons I think this is overkill. Now I fear your partner isn't right in the head"

"Can we take care of it after we kill the Kuroinu and the 'Hunter'?"

The old woman couldn't hear more, because the alluded Hunter jumped at her weaponless and started to claw her with his no bare hands, which were transformed in an animal form, he was determined to make her suffer while getting her blood in his skin and clothes, until a rock hit him from behind.

"Hey Hunter! You want some fresh blood?! Come and get it!" An injured Baculus screamed as he was using the halberd to not fall to the floor. He was accompanied by an old man with peasant clothes dirtied with blood, holding a silver cane with his right hand and a bottle with paper in its mouth. The eponymous warrior smelled the blood of the young man and run to him, only to receive many cuts from the whip. He jumped back and moved his right arm to transform his weapon, but he felt nothing and discovered he didn't have a weapon at all, and then he felt a presence behind him.

"Were you looking for this?!" Shout Hilda and decapitated the Hunter with his own Saw Cleaver with a clean slash, his head rolling in direction of some cadavers and the rest of his body held still for a moment, until it dropped in the floor for last time.

"I hope you're chocking in your own blood right now, you prick!" Hilda cursed at the dead body, then asked "There's anyone else still alive here beside us?"

"I set them on fire with those molotovs" Answered the old man "And the name is Guillermo"

"Thanks, Guillermo. Mine is Hilda, the lad is Baculus" And she sat down in an orc's torso to finally rest.

"Well, why you don't tell what exactly she killed right now" Asked Baculus to the old man, remenbering the latter shout of alert.

"After you answer my inquiry" Spoke Guillermo "You two were the only ones defending this place?"

"Hell yes!" Responded Hilda with pride in her voice, then Guillermo addressed both of them to get close to him, when they did so, he grabbed their heads and make them hit with each other.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS YOU PAIR OF FOOLS THINKING?!" Guillermo screamed at the lack of common sense of the pair.

"In my defense, she wanted to face them alone!" Baculus contested, while rubbing his head with his hand. Hilda was instead laughing her ass off.

"Don't be so mad old man, we are alive, they are not" Then she stood up and released a scream of joy "Let the stars be witnesses, as how the mightiest army of bandits in Eostia is nothing but a bunch of pussies!"

"You mean mercenaries?" Baculus Interrupted.

"THESE FUCKERS ARE **NOT** MERCENARIES!" Suddenly Hilda screamed, surprising her companions "These scums don't even deserve being called thugs-for-hire! A true mercenary doesn't give a damn about ideologies as long the pay is good, but it doesn't mean we should be backstabbing twats who let assholes like the dark elves and the demons rampage all the land. Unlike Volt, I swore that I won't betray my employers unless they double-cross me first, because how we could get jobs, if no one can trust us? I started to dislike Volt after he took the job to off Origa, but what could end in a just petty envy grew up after I found about his betrayal."

Then Hilda took away her hood, revealing a whole head covered in bandages, which were soiled by her blood caused by the beating and cuts she suffered this night, the only things that weren't covered were her eyes with black iris, her broken lips and a big nose.

"I am a mercenary since the day I could hold a blade and slash the insides of a demon with it; I join them because I love adventure and being in middle of the battle. Two decades ago, after the demonic attacks became more usual, me and some other guys were sent find out who was behind it and report back to the authorities, to the surprise of none one it was the Dark Queen Origa Discordia, who wanted payback after the King Eos Arcturus kicked her out of the south and exterminated her most powerful demonic allies. We were young and stupid, so we traveled to the north to kill her, and gain fortune, glory and…"

"Whores? Since I have memory, a lot of people wanted to have a dark elf as their personal maid/sexual slave" Interrupted Baculus.

"Yeah, my group also wanted whores too. Long story short we were captured by her then new blonde bodyguard and sent to the throne of the Dark Queen, my partners begged for mercy but she killed them, enjoying their suffering, but when she put herself in front of me, I spit in her face. Man, you should have seen the face of Origa's lap-dog when I did it; she wanted to open my guts and spread them in the whole palace, but instead the big Queen casted a curse in my face and the skin started to melt away until it was almost done, then it returned to its original form and repeated the process, over and over again. Needless to say, it hurt like a bitch. Then she released me to bring the news that she was back and she wasn't fucking around."

"The only thing I see melting here is your mind" Spoke Guillermo.

"Hahaha, how funny" Responded the old woman "Anyway, when I finally returned to civilization, my face was still dissolving and solving until some peasants found me, but then, my whole skin, my face's muscles, my ears, my nose and my mouth started to transform and change their places, causing the pain I felt became more stronger, and according the screams that followed, I started to look like the fucking Dark Elf Queen. I would be killed right in the spot if it wasn't for a sorcerer who apparently saw my transformation and knew what it was. Turned out that my curse also forced my face to show the greatest fears to anyone who saw it and wasn't a dark elf, and since Origa was in war with us and she was the alleged reason of everything wrong in Selenus…"

"What better way to say "I'm back" that replacing the face of a failed assassin with your own" Concluded Baculus.

"I'm not sorry for punch any foreigner who took pity for what the Kuroinu did to her. Most people forget that **she** was in charge of the rapist demons before Volt took over the Dark Tower. I still can't believe that he convinced them to join him; then again, we saw what people can do when they get too horny here" Declared Guillermo, disgusted on how some of the outsiders treated the dark elves as another victims of this mess, when they were the ones who started it in the first place.

"What we did here was always the Eostian way to say 'no, I do not want to have sex with you, stop insisting', the only difference is that at least all the assholes are now under a single flag" Noted Hilda, looking at all the dead soldiers and demons "Continuing with my tale, the sorcerer told me that only Origa herself could undone the curse, and since she granting mercy to a human is less likely that someone raping the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, he taught me a basic enchantment in bandages, which can stop the transformation, but as long I keep my face wrapped with it, **all** **the** **time**. You don't want to know how many years it took my face to get used to it."

"…And you want to kill Volt because he destroyed any chance to heal your face?"

"No. After parting ways with the sorcerer, I went back to my old base, and honestly, I was expecting a good ass-whupping for the worst decision in my life and being treated like a pariah for my curse. There was an ass-whupping, but after they learned about the spit, I became one of the most admired mercenaries in the south. Who else could spit in the face of Queen of the Dark Elves and live to tell the tale?" The she paused, becoming more emotional for the incoming memories.

"We were scum, but we had each other's back, we made our lives by taking the others, but we always targeted bandits, demons, dark elves and the like. If the Order of "Chivalry" lacked men, we were always ready to take the job, because otherwise the demons would deprive us of everything else. If some noble wanted make us to kill each other, we stole his riches and teared the place apart, or in my case shove the contract were the sun don't shine. Those were great years, but nothing could last forever." She paused again, and both men could feel the anger rising in her soul.

"A lot of good men and women died, either for sickness, old age or killed by others, and the new generation was made of disorganized twats more concerned for bitches and beer than working for save their sorry assholes from the demons. The nobility wasn't faring better, but then again, the old generation wasn't very illustrated, otherwise we wouldn't be killing people just because we aren't that interested in sex. Also the merchants started to spread rumors that Origa was preparing to try one last strike to wipe out all nations of the South for once for all. Things couldn't look bleaker, but then, Volt appeared."

"I'm guessing it looked like a divine sending, right?" The young man asked.

"Yep, he slaughtered demons and dark elves left and right, he put order in the borderlands, he took many of these good-for-nothing sell-swords and turned them in a great force capable to turn the most hopeless odds at his favor and he incentivized others mercenaries to transform themselves in proper warriors, even the Order of Chivalry created their own band of bounty hunters with that Maia chick in charge. It didn't take long before Volt was tasked by the "goddess" Celestine herself with the greatest task in this realm: bring the pain in Origa's sorry ass"

"Heh, I remember when that was the great topic in the tavern I used to hang out, most patrons were jealous of him. The question wasn't if, it was how" Mentioned Guillermo.

"But then the letters came and everything went to hell, right?" Continued Baculus, remembering the tales on how Volt declared war sending the letters of his success.

"Yes, when everyone learned about the Nation of Service, soldiers betrayed their posts, families of nobles started to kill each other's in a blink of an eye and I could count with my fingers all the free-swords who didn't join the Kuroinu. You know how hard was get a job these last months? They didn't care about my lack of penis, I was a mercenary and that meant I was an allied with Volt. I spent all the war killing any single of this bastards who crossed in my way just to eat something, hoping that Celestine could get her shit together, but when I learned about the last battle…"

"You went here, to kill Volt with you own hands?"

"A few days ago, I meet with an old comrade, who was evacuating the last survivors, and he told me he disguised himself as a "navy officer" because all the nations beyond the sea had the order to kill any mercenary from this land, and being a mercenary is the only thing I am good at! Then I remember of all what happened and I knew it was all Volt's fault, that while didn't rape my body, he raped my job, and then I swore that I will kill all the soldiers who betrayed their homes, I will destroy all the demons who dared to cross this land and I will exterminate any this "mercenaries" until THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF THEM!" Hilda declared

"But I can't do it alone; I'm not some powerful god-like hero can blow up a castle with his pinkie and can heal minds and virginities with a magic pool or using his own cock, I'm just a woman with four decades of accumulated wrath who don't want to die knowing everything my late comrades did was destroyed because some bastards were **horny as fuck**! So I ask both of you: Would you help me to clean Eostia of all this scum?" It didn't take long to hear their answers.

"Is a fact that thanks to Volt, most women now believe that sex is the most evil thing ever, something I consider complete crap. I'm with you" Declared Baculus "Just make sure Grave Levantine dies first"

"I will perish soon, but if I can take some of those swine along, then fine for me" Answered Guillermo "That said, the sooner we get rid of Beirsly and the Knights of Iris, the better for me"

"Who is Beirly?" Baculus questioned.

"Alicia's Minister"

"That bastard was the one stole her virginity?!"

"And the rest of the Knights joined later in a gangbang I heard" Added Hilda.

"Can we sleep in the inn now? I would like to rest in a bed instead of dead bodies before explaining about the Hun…"

"SHIT! We forgot about the refugees!" Screamed Baculus, and the newly formed trio ran into the inn to let them know about the Kuroinu's defeat, but they forced the main door, the started to hear nothing the sound of wick burning and their instincts forced them to run outside. Good idea, because when they entered in one of the houses, the whole inn blew up in such a big explosion, that even people near the Capital heard it. The three of them looked at the remains with stunned looks in their faces, until Baculus opened his mouth:

"So, who will take guard first?"

* * *

 **Well, so now the crew is together, this plot can now "start" properly.**

 **And before I forget, if you think I was started to get mean with the dark elves, I'm not. The protagonist here are people who lived most of their lives in this land (Even Baculus) and for most their life the were told that the dark elves were the biggest assholes in the land.**

 **Now, lets answer the reviews:**

 **Ramdom : Something that piss me off from hentai is that people end get (litterally) screwed for stupid reasons. One of the reasons I like Rance is that he sometimes can outsmart some of his enemies in ingenius and hilarious ways.**

 **BayonettaMayCryOkami : We shall see.**

 **mr I znt nobles kill em : Not now, but there will be.**

 **So, I hope next update take less than two months. Bye**


	6. Warriors of Pleasure

**Well, it took me a month this time to publish this chapter, so let's see what happens now.**

* * *

Guillermo, Baculus and Hilda spent the rest of the night exchanging turns of guarding the village while the others rested of recent battle against Volt's forces, fortunately despite the explosive end of their incident, no one appeared in the remains of the place. The next morning, the newly formed crew decided to loot the cadavers of the soldiers and demons killed the previous night, gaining some food to eat and enough coins to buy new clothes and armor, putting the survivors out of their misery and then they started to investigate what was left of the inn.

"I'm aware that they weren't expecting our victory, but they really needed to blow themselves up? I mean, not even the demons are depraved enough to rape their cold bodies." Spoke Baculus, still surprised of the over the top way the refugees decided take out the Black Dogs. His older companions exchanged glances, knowing from experience how deep the demonic capacity for evil was in reality.

"The only bodies I can see in this mess belonged to the "Horny Army" and the Hunter. Search the door of basement you talked before" Ordered Guillermo, while drinking one of the last bottles of liquor left in the village.

"You better explain us what you know about the blood-crazed fiends, and this time without butting" Contested Hilda, who was finishing a proper burial to her dear old cleaver "I want that Saw Cleaver the prick used, but I also want to make sure that it isn't infected with whatever make them desire the blood of others that much"

"After we solve the inn's enigma" Said Guillermo "Just don't cut your own skin with that thing. I doubt the Hunter cleaned it since he took possession of it"

"I found it!" Informed Baculus, who removed the remains that were covering the door of basement "I could tear it apart with my axe, but I don't want start the day with another 'explosive' surprise"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Smiled Hilda, holding one of the mines she used to protect the inn. Her male companions, who almost were blown up by one of those a few hours ago, decided to slowly walk away of the door and cover their ears. Hilda ignored them and put the mine above the door, ran to a safe distance and threw an orc's head, which at make contact with the mine caused a great explosion, tearing apart the door guarding the basement.

"I hope you haven't killed anyone who didn't deserve it" Muttered Guillermo watching the remains and smoke from the mine. Once it was dissipated, the group entered the basement, with Hilda illuminating it with one of the torches left in the battlefield; the room was big enough to keep a large group of people inside, but there was nothing but few vessels and another big door blocking the path to God knew were.

"You know what; screw it" Declared Baculus "If there aren't more explosives behind this door, then probably there is some demonic warrior summoned to hold the line or something like that"

"I second the lad" Spoke Hilda "I believe that behind these doors there is nothing but traps, only to meet at the end some burned out clandestine port"

Guillermo thought for a moment, it was common knowledge that many people were already preparing many escape routes should the worst would happen, and when it became obvious that half of the population would be forced to close their eyes and think of Eostia (and penises), anyone who had money, contacts and/or sexual dignity probably bailed out as soon as they could.

"They probably they are already set sails, using us as a distraction. It's no longer our concern" He decided, they exited the basement, then Hilda grabbed a dead body which was near a rock and with her own hand used the body's blood to write something in the rock.

"Why are you doing that?" Asked Baculus, a bit disgusted by the action.

"A message to the next dumbass that enters this place" Was the answer of the old woman, who looked at her "masterpiece":

 _Prepare yer arse Volt_

 _We, The Eostian Cockblockers are going to tear it apart!_

" _Eostian Cockblockers?! Really?!"_ Was the only thing running in the heads of Guillermo and Baculus, until they remembered about the possibility of the Black Dogs returning, so they checked out again the village to make sure no one was following them, and then they finally left it, marching onwards to The Capital to start their three-men war against Volt and his wretched Nation of Service.

They weren't aware that someone was watching them.

That someone was hiding in the woods, wearing a black cone hat, a mask of wood with a large thin nose, a garb with a feathered cape, brown gloves with ropes tied in the hands, dark pants and shoes of leather; all of this gave that someone the appearance of a crow, waiting for its carrion.

That someone went to the remains looking for something, and stopped when he found it.

The decapitated body of the Hunter he was supposed to eliminate.

"Well, I can't take credit for this one" He spoke to himself, while he pulled out a small notebook and started writing in hte fewer words possible everything he saw in the last night. Then at his feet appeared from the earth a group of small ghouls, who despite their ugliness, they weren't evil and only wanted to serve people like him (not in the Eostian way) with a childish admiration. Once he was done, he passed the paper to the beings known as messengers and once they were gone, he waited for the answer of his leader.

" _When is not fief, is gold. When is not gold, is souls. When is not souls, is blood. And when isn't blood, is sex. Humanity has a way to become obsessed with things_ " Thought the stranger, who couldn't still believe that there was a big war just because someone wasn't satisfied with his sexual life. But before he started to lose his mind trying to make sense of the senseless, the Messengers came back with a new order from the watcher, and they showed it to him:

 _Follow them._

He wondered why, after all they were just a trio of guys in a quest way over their heads. Still, orders are orders, and he would follow them like he always do.

He just hoped some of the tales about this new nation were only exaggeration.

* * *

"So what are those 'Hunters' you seem to know about?" Baculus asked, wanting to end the doubts for once for all. The three of them were out of the woods, now walking in the main route to the Capital.

"What do you know about them?" Guillermo asked instead.

"They are blood-obsessed killers with transforming weapons like the ones we are using now and they smell weird" Hilda answered.

"And what is the first thing that came to your mind when you smell them?"

"Blood and beasts"

"Wrong"

"What?!"

"The Moon?" Baculus guessed.

"Correct, kind of. For some reason, the few people who spoke about them named them "Moon-scented Hunters"; but nobody know how the moon actually smells like. And do you know what they hunt?"

"Moon people?" Contested Hilda, to whom Guillermo hit his head with his palm, muttering something in a foreigner tongue.

"Listen; a few decades ago I was man-at-arms in a battalion tasked to free a city from a demonic attack. Before we could enter, a plague doctor informed that the whole place was also under a terrible plague that not even the demons were spared by it, and offered us his help to free the city from the demons and the plague in one night. Our captain wanted some quick glory, so he accepted. The doctor wanted some volunteers for his plan, and I ended joining him with others soldiers. We drank a strange potion which the doctor told that it makes us immune to the plague for a few hours, but after finish it, we lost our consciousness. Next thing I know is that I waked up in the middle of the main plaza, surrounded by human and demon bodies, and holding this very cane. Our captain was really happy by the success of the mission, but I couldn't recall what exactly happened"

"I remember hearing something like this" Said Hilda "Wasn't that captain burned a few weeks later for heresy?"

"Yes, thankfully the Holy Knights never paid much attention to me. Years later, I made acquaintances with a priest who collected books about horror tales and turned out that when I started to read them, one of its illustrations showed the cane I possessed since that day. I keep reading it with more attention and the tales involved with it"

"Let me guess, the 'doctor' turned you and the others in Hunters" Baculus guessed, and the old man nodded "Then why aren't you craving the blood of your fellow man?"

"Most tales agree that once the Hunter ended his job, something 'killed' them and when they wake up, they forget about everything about their mission"

"What about the psycho I killed? They must come from somewhere"

"According to the most coherent version, it all started in a forgotten city, which was once famous for a miraculous medicine which could heal any sickness. It was made of blood, but it wasn't normal blood, it was special blood, which was "blessed" by the gods of the Church at charge of the city"

"But there is always something wrong, right?"

"But the Church, blinded by greed, started to overuse the blood on themselves and the patients, and some of them went mad, traveling the streets to steal the blood of any unfortunate soul they crossed. One man realized this, and with a group of concerned peasants, they started to travel the City every night, hunting down those madmen without anyone else noticing what was going on"

"The Church discovered it and it was delighted for this public service, so they made a deal with the man, they give him the resources to keep going, and he would let the church create their own huntsmen using his knowledge, thanks to it, there was relative peace in the streets, but the Church was still using the healing blood which responsible of the madness"

"Thanks to the Hunters and the Church meddling, nobody knew about the monsters, but it all ended on a night of Blood Moon. The oldest part of the City started to suffer a strange sickness and the Church grant them the all-healing blood, but something went wrong, and all the patients turned in savages beasts and caused mayhem in the streets. The Hunters tried to take them down, but they were too many and too strong, so they decided to burn the whole place, and forbid anyone to enter again, unless they were stupid enough to fight those beasts again."

"Surprisingly, this incident only made the Church stronger, because most people thought their hunters were the only ones with enough knowledge and power to keep the beasts away of the citizens every night. The truth was their hunters were not protecting the people; they were protecting the Church of their own experiments. Some of them believed that the blood was also a way to communicate with their Gods, so they keep using it in the city and they discovered that the blood caused men to turn into others beings, so they were using it to "ascend" to godhood. Obviously, most of these attempts were failures and became more dangerous that the original beasts."

"And those failures destroyed the City?"

"Kind of, there was also the old nobility challenging the Church using "unclean" blood, and it ended with a bloody purge, pun not intended. Also when the beast attacks became worse, the Church fired the old Hunters and summoned the common folk to control it. It failed too, because the blood turned them into beasts too. Then the leaders of the Church started fighting each other, all of them seeking in their own depraved ways, the way to become something beyond human and beast"

"Cute story old man, but what the hell it has to do with the bloody madmen?" Hilda interrupted.

"The old man who founded the first hunters, consumed with grief for his failures and the madness of the Church, used a forbidden ritual to summon a demon from the moon, asking its help to stop the beast scourge for once at all by any means necessary. The demon accepted, and it trapped the town in an eternal nightmare, using the old man as its host with the mortals, selecting any outsider foolish enough to enter the City, and turning them in warriors strong enough to take down the greatest fiends in the land, using their thirst of blood from their prey to become stronger and kill even greater beasts"

"One of them was a sharp lad; he like many others was forced into this madness, but his sharpness made him realize that the scourge won't end until the source of it was hunted down as well, so he went from killing beasts like everybody else, to take down the Church and all the abominations it gave birth, he discovered how the corruption of the cursed blood affected the minds of the people living inside and outside the City, so he killed all of them. Not even the Gods of the Church were safe, and since they gave the Church the secrets of the blood, the lad decided they too deserved to die. It was too much for him and when it was all over, he went mad and killed the old man representing the demon, and the demon itself punished him to become the new host, waiting for the moment they were summoned once again, and hoping someone would put him out of his misery and take his place"

"Oh, now I get it. Someone summoned them here between that your kidnapping and now, but then someone killed the lad and the demon, things went to hell and now we have literally bloodthirsty murderers traveling for all Selenus." Hilda concluded.

"I'm not sure of that; that demon challenged many gods and came out the top, it must be very though or at least very cunning"

"At least it sound less ridiculous than an army of rapists conquering the land" Baculus added.

"Yet it happened! Thinking about it, why no one summoned them again?"

"There's the matter with the Holy Knights, also I doubt they give a damn about horny monsters. According with the tale, the demons here are nothing compared with the beasts of the City"

"Well, I think the demons here give a damn about why we are still covered in blood" Spoke Baculus, pointing a cart being driven by a pair of imps who were looking at them. Those imps were different than the rest; both of them were wearing trousers covering their loins, one of them was also using a white shirt, but the other was shirtless, "compensating" it with a large (for an imp) blonde mane, which was weird since most imps are bald.

"I'm going to be honest here. You look like shit" The imp with mane commented "What the hell happened to you?"

"Cockblocking" Baculus responded, without realizing his older companions were facepalming.

"Are you one of those bands of outsider adventurers who came here to kill Volt and steal his bitches?" Inquired the other one mildly annoyed, this would be fifth time in the morning that some self-righteous hobos tried to assault them.

"We are born and raised here, and personally I couldn't care less about sex" Guillermo answered.

"Prove it!" Both imps said "What is better, tits, ass or vagina?"

Baculus and Guillermo looked each other with smirking faces, already knowing the obvious answer: "All of them" The imps nodded in approval. Hilda held back the urge to punch them in the face.

"Why you other friend is silent? Is a woman, right?"

"The ugliest woman you would ever see" Baculus spoke, earning a back-slap from Hilda.

Then the imps interrogated the woman "Let's say The Emperor is here, and he orders you to suck his "hyper weapon", you would do it?"

"If he dares to do that, the last thing he will feel is his greatsword being shoved in his arse" She responded without a hint of shame. There was a moment of stillness until the pair of demons started to laugh like madmen.

"Pahahahahahahahaha! Of all the insults directed to the Emperor of Service we heard, this is the only one involving him being molested! You guys **are** eostians!" The imp with shirt talked between his chuckles.

"And you claim you successfully cockblocked the Kuroinu? How?" The imp with hair asked to the group.

"Simple, they weren't expecting someone who would fight back" Baculus answered, and the imps looked amazed for it.

"Well, good news humans, our master isn't fond of Volt either, thanks to that dick, our business is going to shit for all those new demons offering the same services we do, but a cheaper price with less quality" Ranted the imp with the shirt. The humans were wondering what kind of "business" the demons were running. "Anyway, since we like you, we offer you a quick travel to the Capital, so you can behold how the new nation of Cuntry is being made. Seriously, who the fuck calls his nation 'Cuntry'"

"Which makes me wonder what lazy man would call his son 'Baculus'" Added Guillermo, and this time the alluded was the one facepalming in shame.

"It's not free, of course, after all our master need to feed us all. It only 15 coins for head, take it or leave it." The hairy imp offered to the humans, who looked each other.

"Let us talk for a moment" Guillermo talked, the group started to whisper between each other.

Hilda immediately showed her disagreement with these words: "I won't end like Alicia, no sir"

"We are just going to the capital with them, nothing more" Was Baculus counterargument.

"Nothing more? They could perfectly send us to a hole and wait for our deaths to steal our stuff"

"If they dare to try, we will just kill them" Said Guillermo. "Also, I prefer to be as far as possible from the village, so unless there is a better option, we will travel with the demonic midgets"

"We heard that" The alluded ones interrupted, startling the trio and making them say the same thing:

"We accept" There was a moment of silence until Hilda added: "But if you try to screw with us, I will use this saw cleaver to castrate the both of you!" The imps looked at the humans for a moment; then nodded at them in agreement. After all, they already sent enough dumb adventurers to their deaths in this day, besides, these humans were an amusing group and they may be a source of much needed entertainment in the next days.

* * *

It's a known fact that starting the day in a good mood is important to keep the good health of someone's mind, some people only need a good breakfast, other people made exercises to prepare the body for the hardships of the day, and there are the people who can't start the day without fucking a hot woman until she ended begging for more.

In Volt's case, it was all three of them.

And man, what a morning it was. It started with push-ups and sit-ups, he would ended it with running, but he remembered that he was now living in the former Palace of the Goddess Celestine, so he would leave that for later. Then a really sexy High Elf maid entered his bedroom with a hell of a meal made of bovine meat, exotic fruits, and warm milk (cow milk, don't get any wrong ideas), he devoured everything, and after he was done he jumped on her and despite her loud protests he fucked her over and over again, until she stopped to cry for help and started to beg for more of his "greatsword". After command his bodyguards to take her to the dungeons (and fuck her there) he put his armor and his greatsword and looked at the mirror to look at his own reflection.

A man of large height and dark skin, his square face possessed a short black hair, a big nose, a pair of eyes with red iris accompanied with two big eyebrows and a scar above the left eyebrow, ears of medium size, a small beard and a never ending smirk. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a black belt and light-reddish pants; his left shoulder was covered by a piece with dark plates, except one of red color with the figure of the head of a dark hound, his left hand was protected by a dark metal gauntlet which covered until the forearm, but only his right hand was covered by a dark gauntlet; his boots were also dark and metallic, and all of it ended adorned with a big reddish cape.

Satisfied with his looks, Volt then came out of his room, and went to the meeting room, where normally Celestine would talk about politics with her subjects, and where now Kin and Hicks would be waiting for him.

As he passed by the castle, he could hear the praises and congratulations from his men and demons, along with the cries and moans of the maids and the priestess, all which was music for his ears. It makes him feel better knowing that it was **him** who made it possible, and now he was at top of it.

He entered the "war room" where his more close partners in the campaign were reading some papers about administration, resources, diplomacy and other boring stuff.

"Good morning, Lord Volt" Greeted Kin, who was a young man with curly light brown hair, wearing a pair of big circular glasses, a large blue cape buttoned with a silver piece with the Kuroinu's symbol, a shirt with green center and blue colors in the sides, separated with golden lines, black trousers and light brown boots. He is Volt's right hand, having proven himself as a great wizard and a loyal man since he joined the Black Dogs.

"G'day, boss" Greeted Hicks, a man with short but smooth light brown hair, a sleeveless green vest, light green trousers with a belt, and dark brown boots. While he started as another worthless thug as many of the men Volt recruited, he became stronger and smarter than anyone else expected, earning him a fast climb through the ranks of the army, until ending in being part of "Volt's circle".

"Good day to both you too, so, there is something new?"

"Well, we are still waiting the reports about the waves of adventurers who are trying to harm this new nation. All of them claim justice for the princesses, but honestly I doubt their motives are as noble as they claim" Informed Kin.

"No shit, after all these whores are reaaaly hot, which reminds me…" Interrupted Volt, then he grabbed his greatsword and slashed the curtain behind him, cutting in half an assassin who was hiding behind it.

"About this shithead, we left him go inside on purpose" Hicks commented at the bloody mess.

"Well, next time you do that, do it only in the throne room, I don't like ruining my stuff with the blood of worthless cunts"

"Speaking of country matters, we just received an invitation to the ball in the Levantine Mansion" Informed Kin.

"It's the only nice letter we received this mornin'. The rest were from ambassadors from others nations telling us to fuck off in a 'kind' way" Added Hicks.

"Which will make funnier the moment went they get fucked by us"

"After we suppress all important resistance in the land" Reminded Kin "Besides, Grave is waiting for your answer"

"I'm not going, they are really boring. Besides I have to run a country" Decided Volt.

"Very well, my Lord, then I will send your answer to him"

"And I have to patrol the Capital. Gotta teach some pricks the difference between rapin' and stealin'" Informed Hicks.

"Then we can call the reunion finished" Declared the new Emperor at his men, but he stopped before reaching the door "Kin" He muttered annoyed.

The alluded sighed and summoned three magic arrows, firing them to another curtain, hitting in the throat of another assassin and leaving another bloody mess.

"I'm callin' the cleanin' staff" Declared Hicks.

* * *

The travel in the imp's cart was surprisingly uneventful, outside of some bad jokes the imps made at the expense of the former Queen Origa and her bodyguard-handmaiden known as Chloe.

"…Then after that green slimy thing came out of the blondie butt, some humans bet who could fuck her there for most time possible and the winner made it over all night long. The next morning you couldn't differentiate her pussy from her asshole!" The imp with the shirt related.

Needless to say, both men were disgusted by it.

"What about Origa?" Hilda asked, who was surprisingly listening all of it without moving a muscle.

"That day, she was leased in an auction, but the winners exceeded a bit with an aphrodisiac they used on her, so you couldn't touch her without bathing some poor sap in a waterfall of her fluids" Informed the imp with mane.

"I think I'm going to puke" Baculus said in a dizzy voice.

"Then stay away of the drinking cream contest. Trust us, our master wanted to set on fire the jackass who came out with that idea. He said it was harmful for his business, so we are telling you before it's too late"

"I **don't** want to know" Said Guillermo in a firm tone.

"You better don't. Hey! We are here!" And the three humans and two demons looked it ahead of them. A great wall surrounding the city and its only official way to enter is passing a big gate; actually the wall was being repaired, but there were still holes in it were one could look the condition of some houses inside. At the distance one could see a great white palace where the Goddess Celestine resided before the conquest of the Black Dogs. In fact, both the wall and the Castle were now accompanied with red banners with the symbol of the "Horny Army". It didn't change the fact that they finally arrived to the Capital.

"I expected something more… glorious in it" Commented the younger human.

"This is just the first week since Celestine kissed the Emperor's cock. Of course it still looks like shit" Responded Hilda.

"How you are going to go inside?" Asked the imp with mane to Hilda "You are a woman after all"

"I'm completely sure that my body is an instant turn off to most people around"

"You know there are some people who find your melt a turn on" Said Guillermo, but before Hilda jumped at the old man to punch him, a pair of pigmen and a human guard came to the cart.

"Halt! Show your identifications!" They ordered, and the imps took a small notebook out their pockets, giving it to the guards.

"What is "identification"?" Guillermo asked confused.

"Volt says that he wanted to make sure that everyone knew who was the man and who was the bitch and that everyone who was a man would get their fair share, so he forced human and demon alike to carry those stupid papers to everything and everywhere in the damned city" Informed the imp with shirt, visibly annoyed for it.

"Were your identifications?" A pigman asked at the trio.

"We don't have one" Answered Baculus with honesty.

"Then we beat the crap of you" The other pigman said cheerfully.

"Try it, assholes!" Hilda jumped out of the cart and moved her right arm holding the Hunter's Saw Clever, turning it from "saw" form to "cleaver" form.

"Well, well, well. There is a woman daring enter the Capital" Said the human guard with a smug smile "We could forget about this if you show us your pretty face and give a 'Happy ending' to the three of us" There was a small moment of stillness until Hilda faced the cart.

"The four of you, cover your eyes" She said and after the both humans and both imps did so; she turned around started to remove her bandages.

The imps were confused by that order. Why that hag would tell them to cover their eyes? She was that ugly? Then their thoughts stopped when they started to hear her grunting of pain, and later they heed a great scream:

"DEAR GODS! AAAAAARRRRGGGGGG!" It was followed by something making explosion of flesh, then something splashed near them, ending with a sound of wrapping.

"You can open it know" Informed Hilda, and the four males did so, looking with surprise the scene ahead them. The pigmen were dead, their heads exploded, leaving pieces of blood and brain near their bodies. The human instead was paralyzed, his eyes were frozen and he was stutteringly nonsense for a while until he regained some composure to say something.

"T-t-there is a-a-a b-b-build-d-ding w-w-were they g-g-give t-t-the i-i-idin-n-n-tificat-t-tion" He spoke, clearly scared for what he saw.

"Caaaannn…we enter now?" The imp with shirt asked with caution in his voice.

"YES!" He shouted "I-I-Icanexplainitlatersodon'tworryaboutthis!" He added, wanting to make it quick. He grabbed his whistle and blows it, and he was responded with the doors opening. The cart moved inside without more trouble and the passengers looked behind them as how the scared guard was trying to explain what happened to his now dead partners.

"What the hell was that?" The imp with a mane asked to Hilda, who was now holding her head like she was having a migraine.

"There was a time where you were Origa's harlots instead the other way around" Answered instead a deadpan Guillermo. The imps decided to not press more in the matter.

* * *

Volt was now sitting in his throne, which was before Celestine's throne; he still couldn't decide how **his** throne would have look. He didn't wanted to be a simple chair, he knew he deserved better than that, he wanted something awesome and dreaded, so people would know he will be here to stay. Some people wanted to imitate the throne from the Dark Tower, others wanted to something more akin to the royalty, but he wasn't fond of neither of them (He was the Emperor but didn't want to use a crown!), and there was that guy who suggested a throne made of phallic figures.

That dumbass was now being molested by a bisexual minotaur in this moment.

Those thoughts were interrupted when an orc informed him that the troops he sent to take down the rumored refuges came back and wanted an audience with him, so gave the order too let them pass, completely sure of their success.

"Good day, Lord Volt" A human captain greeted his emperor "I am the Captain Michael, ready to report"

"Go on" Said Volt with a grin in his face.

"There are good news and bad news. The good ones are that the operation is a big success, many of the rumors are completely true, and so we got many slaves and killed many rebels. There is more detail in these papers" Said Michael, while giving the mentioned inform to Kin.

"And the bad news?" Volt asked a bit intrigued.

"We discovered it a couple of hours ago, but one company didn't make it back. We sent a scout to their objective, and what he found out was a complete slaughter, no one of them survived and he couldn't find a cadaver belonging to the enemy, if we discount the tomb of a broken cleaver"

"Anything else?" Said Volt, slightly amused by the last detail.

"The scout reported a strange smell in the area, and he found a message written in blood"

"Let me guess" Said Kin "It involves sending Volt or the men of Selenus to hell for deflower the Princesses and saying that the 'heroes' would show those harlots 'true' love?" Volt looked at his right hand in agreement.

"Actually, the writers just threatened to tear apart the Emperor's buttocks and called themselves the "Eostian Cockblockers"" Responded the Captain without pause. Both Emperor and Wizard went silent for a moment, not only for being proven wrong, but also because of the crude message, people who faced them during the war were claiming defending honor, chastity and other ideal belonging to fairy tales, but those guys didn't wasted time in it, they went right to their killing intentions.

"Where it happened?" Volt said in a serious tone.

"In a forest between here and the Levantine Manor"

"Then tell to Commander Hicks to raise the security now" Ordered Volt "Kin, did you send the letter to Grave?"

"Not yet, my Lord"

"Then warn him about these adventurers. His ball may be the perfect chance to strike and kill him"

"It will be done" The mage said, and then he and the Captain left the place.

"Alright bastards, let see if you really have the balls to defy me" Muttered Volt with a smile, ready to challenge these new adversaries.

* * *

Getting new identifications wasn't very hard, but it was really boring. For both men, they have to tell their names, their birthday, their ages (seventy-two and twenty-three), gender (really?), and their current job, while waiting at some amateur painter made a small portrait of them in the first page and then waiting to it dry. Hilda instead had a heated discussion with the jerkass asking the questions, which could be resumed to "I'm making a favor to you hiding my face" versus "Even if you are **that** ugly, you are still forced to serve men". She convinced him to make an exception with declaring that the blood in her clothes came from people who killed themselves to escape the horror of her face and they should thank Origa for that. It helped that the man at this point just wanted to get over with it, so he tell the painter to write **UGLY AS FUCK** in the portrait and be done with it.

"But remember that your face is actually a turn on to some people!" He shouted at the woman, who responded with raising her middle finger at his direction.

Once she was out, Hilda took the time to look the sky, guessing by the position of the sun, it was midday, and she bit a small curse. The imps (who were very reliable for a pair of demons) warned them that at this moment there wasn't any reliable guide in the new Capital, with the possible exception of "Trusty" Patches. She knew that bald bastard, also known as the "Hyena", he was a legendary tomb robber and backstabber who fooled many mercenaries and warriors of all sides, it was Hilda herself who captured him and sent him to the prison a few years ago. She would have killed him back then, but the reward was bigger if he brought was alive. Thankfully, she knew she could get in his good side if she commented about her plans to kill Grave Levantine, after all, everybody knows that Patches **despises** clerics with a burning passion, hell, she wouldn't be surprised if he confessed having molested nuns in the last days.

"We are done" Said Baculus, thankfully interrupting Hilda's incoming urges of bitch-slap the hell out of Alicia Arcturus.

"I just discovered that the lad's father actually gave him a proper name" Talked Guillermo.

"Great! I really think Baculus was something very lazy" Said Hilda with good mood "So what's your true name"

"Siegfried" The young man responded "And before you ask, I changed it because the circumstances behind it are a bit disturbing"

"Come on lad, your real name is fine. What is so creepy about it?" Spoke Guillermo at Siegfried, who then decided to tell something at the male elder's ear. Guillermo's face started with curiosity, changed to surprise and ended with disgust "Jesus Christ" The elder said after his brain processed everything.

"Really? It can be **that** bad" Said the older woman, and the lad repeated the same process with her, adding some foul words to the tale to make emphasis in the worst parts. Once he was done telling, the young man waited Hilda's reaction: "First, what the fuck is wrong with your dad!? And second, who the hell is Jesus!?"

"Now you see why I don-"

"Third" Interrupted Guillermo "It doesn't matter. Sure, what you told us is at Ironshield's levels of depravity, but there's always the opportunity to 'redeem' it. Besides, it wasn't you who got rap-"

"You knew the Ironshield family!?" Hilda interrupted with curiosity.

"They are part of the reason I want to kill Beirsly" Answered the old man. Baculus sighed with relief while watching both elders changing the theme. He didn't need to hear them, he knew everything already. Once one of the most respect Houses of the south, the Ironshield family went to a time of decadence and tyranny in the last years of King Eos's reign, until one night a mysterious assassin went to their manor and set in on fire in middle of a party, killing even the children and the guests. Now in the last years, people started to run rumors of survivors who escaped the massacre and they helped Volt to conquer Selenus as a revenge for their fall of grace, hoping to go back to their infamous ways.

It was also one of Siegfried's reasons to hunt down Grave Levantine, the latter was once a great friend of the family, and he could tell him were the rest was hidden, letting the lad finish his own mission.

"…But enough talking of dead bastards, we better focus in the living ones. There's still time to get a trustworthy guide?" Guillermo said to the group.

"Unfortunately, according to the imps, the only one worth something left at this moment is Patches, a backstabber I captured years ago. Maybe we could get in his good grace if we speak shit about clerics during the travel, but that's a **huge** maybe" Informed Hilda.

"Also the imps gave this direction where theirs master lives, but I wouldn't consider it unless the most decent inns ran out of vacancy" Added the lad.

"In that case we will look for the inns, after we get lunch, new clothes and a bath. Especially a bath" Guillermo ordered, being annoyed by his smell.

"I know a place" Said Hilda, also a bit annoyed by his smell.

* * *

 **I'm warnig now that maybe the next chapters (if there's any) may come in more time than two months. With nothing else to do, let's respond these questions:**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em:** **There are two buts in your proposal, first, for something like that to happen, it would be necessary that the main characters make some serious damage to Volt's reputation, and second, my duty as a writer orders me that I must have a tact in what I write, so if I end writing something as what you told me, it would be less... "crude" than your version. Don't worry, there are some balls who will be crushed in the future.**

 **BayonettaMayCryOkami:** **About the plot, yes, I'm using some headcannons or just invent stuff to the backstory, in part to make sense of the senseless, but also because of my love for the Souls's lore.**

 **About the characters: I have a little obsession with do stuff different of others. I didn't wanted to write my protagonists as godlike heroes whose only flaw was unnecessary angst. First I wanted them to be a band of lunatics, Guillermo was going to be a quixotic hero, Baculus/Siegfried was a Rance wannabe and Hilda was a pyschotic midget like the ones from Borderlands. But then I reminded myself that this was my first piece in english published to someone who wasn't a teacher, and assuming it would suck, I changed them as "normal" guys in a anormal setting were bikini armor and mass rape was something more common.**

 **About the Heroines: I want to be more loyal to the Soulsborne spirit in certain parts, so I don't promise happy endings for everyone, I can promise you that Chloe and Alicia will play a big part of the plot.**

 **So Goodbye for now. Until next time.**

 **EDIT 2/4/2016: Fixed some grammar mistakes.**


	7. My Days of Glory

**Nothing to say, but enjoy the ride.**

* * *

 _How I ended here?_

"KILL THE MAD HAG!" Someone shouted with fear.

 _Right, I was travelling this pair of fools._

"I DECLARE MY RIGHT TO SMELL LIKE VANILLE WHEN I WANT!" An old woman screamed with rage.

 _Not even two minutes, and I am covered in blood again._

"MY SPLEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" Someone else cried with pain.

 _I wish I was instead drinking beer with Silas._

"Get out OF MY WAY!" A young male grabbed someone and throw him to a wall.

 _He probably is still rotting there for be a fag…I mean queer._

"DIE, OLD GEEZER!" A bandit charged with an axe in both hands.

 _Not this way. Beirsly must die first._

"He…he **crushed** the boss's balls with his CANE?!" Another bandit commented with fear in his voice.

 _I lost count how many demons suffered the same fate since you were a fetus._

"RUN!" The surviving bandits screamed at watching their boss dying for testicular-crushing.

"COME BACK HERE, BASTARDS!" A pissed off Siegfried wanted to chase them, but Guillermo held the lad's arm.

"This is **their** territory; we better find a place where we can rest for the night" He ordered to the other man " _At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if we sleep with the imps we meet earlier"_ His mind added.

"So much for being the best apprentice of Farquar the Cunning" Hilda looked slightly amused at the cadaver of the leader of this pack of bandits. "But until we kill his 'friends', there isn't going to be a safe place in the whole city, especially after our 'introduction' right here" She added after looking how covered in blood was the street they were in.

"The same jackasses we left escape?!" The young man said.

"Nope, those guys were his bitches. If memory serves me right, he is a member of a small alliance of pricks in the underworld, infamous for their out of scale retribution. But now he is dead, and I think this the best moment to make a public service and kill the rest before they jump on us" Hilda informed with big grin in her face.

"Then let us be rid of them!" Siegfried declared gladly.

" _And all of this started because we wanted some privacy in the bath"_ Lamented the old man, remembering how it started.

* * *

After getting their identifications, the group started looking for a decent restaurant and it took them a while find one where the food was alright and free of people jacking off, but it was still full of jerks commenting on the recent events, the trio was ignoring them until someone brought an interesting topic:

"…Speaking of it, I'm gonna bet 100 coins that the ball of the Levantine will be just another glorified orgy"

"Dude, that's fact. What will be more worth betting is if someone is going to ruin it with a mass killing or arson"

"Yeah, and the mastermind behind it is the pussy Grave gave birth. By the way, where the hell he is now?"

"If not dead, then rotting in a dungeon in the middle of nowhere, unless his old man is still trying to make him a ma-"

"Excuse me" Siegfried interrupted "When is going to be the ball you were talking about?"

"Two days" one man answered "But unless you're of the nobility or with a personal invitation, there's no way they will let you in, especially if you are still covered in dry blood"

"Yeah" Other man added "What happened with you?"

"Adventurers" Say Guillermo, and the others men looked each other, already guessing the implications.

"…Aaaand you captured a girl?" The first guy asked whispering.

"No!" Said Siegfried in a firm and offended tone, making everyone gazing at him "Because we haven't met any yet" He added to fix the situation.

"Dammit, those outsiders are smart"

"At least can you tell us where we can get new clothes and a bath?" The old man asked a bit annoyed.

"There are some clothing stores nearby; it's a good thing that men's clothes are still the normal ones, the female ones well…they fit their new purpose in life here" Mentioned the whispering guy, without realizing there is an hooded angry woman nearby, holding her knife and ready to stab someone "But you may have issues with the only public bathhouse at this side of the town, some guys are using it as their personal brothel. Most of us don't mind, but you seem of the prude type"

"Thanks for the warning" Said Guillermo, then he and his younger ally went back to their table.

"Good news, Grave will be in the open in two days" Informed in low voice Siegfried to Hilda "And I know his manor like the palm of my own hand" Added with a bit of smugness in his voice.

"Bad news is that even the bath seems to be plagued with perverts" Said Guillermo "And I don't know how you will handle about your clothes without causing a mess"

"I just need a clean cloak now" Hilda responded "And the twats in bathhouse we can kill them without raising alarms, the trouble will be the new stains"

"Simple" Spoke the young man "We buy the clothes, put them in a bag, eliminate those guys, we bath and then we change clothes" Hilda nodded in approbation of that plan.

"We are going to kill people just for get a free bath?" Asked a bit perplexed Guillermo and his two companions looked at him.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hilda asked with a fake curiosity.

Guillermo sighed before speaking again "In that case, we end this meal and rest a little before starting with it"

"I just ended my meal, I wouldn't mind if you give me yours" Proposed Hilda, but the males rejected her offer.

* * *

After getting new clothes, the group went to face the usurpers of the bath. Hilda knew where it was, and before Guillermo could come up with a less violent approach, they were at the entrance of the bathhouse with the old woman shouting at the top of her lungs.

"HEY ASSHOLES, THE WHOLE CITY REEKS OF JIZZ AND YOU DON'T LET OTHERS TRY TO SMELL SOMETHING ELSE, SO GET OUT BEFORE I ADD BLOOD TO THE MIX!" It didn't take much time until one of the occupiers came out a window responded at her:

"Piss off, you drunk hag! We are busy here!"

"Busy? The only thing you have doing these last days were eating, shitting and fucking all the time!"

"And? That's what Volt promised us if we helped him, and unlike most monarchs around here he keeps his part of his deal"

"That's because not even he can turn you in something more worthwhile than cannon fodder"

"WHAT?" Shout the offended bandit "Boys! This is the chance to prove ourselves! Kill these morons and show their heads to the Emperor!" He ordered and from the main door humans armed to the teeth came out to attack the hag. Guillermo and Siegfried stepped forward and started to whip and cut them respectively quickly and without breaking a sweat, knowing that their opponents weren't trained like the Black Dogs. They finished the skirmish unharmed, leaving dead bodies bleeding in the street and scaring the leader of the bandits for the gruesome scene.

"Well, that was disappointing" Commented the young man "Maybe Volt would thank us for kill unnecessary men?"

"T-t-t-they were my best men!" The panicking bandit said, scared out of his mind and realizing something was missing "W-w-where is t-" Then he felt something cutting his head in two before dying. Then Hilda came out of the window grabbing the cadaver.

"You killed everyone inside?" Asked Guillermo, annoyed for the situation.

"Apart of some lassies who doesn't know what's happening, yes" Responded the old woman, throwing the body out the window and giving a thumbs up.

"Can we take them with us?" Questioned the young man

" **No!** " Hilda said firmly.

"What? Why not!?"

"Because they are useless"

"Are you serious!?"

"Look lad, we are not here to save some dumb lass just because you feel pity for her. We are here to _kill,_ and I won't waste time nursing when I could be hunting instead. Leave that to the others 'heroes' coming here"

"You got to be shitting me! That's ruthless!"

"That's pragmatic" Guillermo said "As long Volt is in charge, these women have little to none chance to have something resembling life, and we can't do much for them because we don't have a proper place to sleep yet"

"Good point" Nodded the lad sadly "But it's unfair"

"I know" Agreed Guillermo "Hilda! Had those guys' spare clothes and weapons?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Give them to the women inside"

"What? Why?"

"So the Black Dogs won't be behind our backs when they find out about this"

"A distraction? I like it" She said gladly and went inside and then the young man started to make a disapproving look at the male elder.

"I asked for the weapons so they can have a chance to defend themselves. Not much, but is the best we can do now" Guillermo answered the unsaid question "People like Hilda may have their hearts in the right place, but their way of life make them tend to go to the most practical route, no matter how despicable it is to others"

"She is also a bit crazy, which doesn't help matters"

"A bit?" Muttered Guillermo, remembering the "war cries" she shouted in the village last night.

"Done" Said Hilda suddenly, scaring his males partners. Smirking for it she continued "The ladies are dressed and armed; they went out by a passage the bandits used, supposedly there are some 'safe places' for former slaves, but I didn't pay much attention"

"You should, they could know more about how thing are running now" Pointed out Siegfried.

"If they got caught in the first place, then probably their refuge was burned and/or covered in se-"

"Why don't we just bathe now, then we move to find a place to sleep?" Guillermo interrupted, wanting to avoid an unnecessary discussion and wishing to stop smelling like intestines for the rest of the day. Thankfully both of them agreed.

* * *

Things were starting to shine to Patches.

These years weren't good for him, being forced to live inside a dungeon thanks to Hilda the Mad meant that most of the people he screwed before were making a line to try to kill him or make him their bitch. But his wit didn't fail him in those dark times, and he managed to maintain his safety inside until Volt gave amnesty to most the inmates in exchange to help his army. Personally Patches didn't considered sex necessary to the daily life, but he thought it was a good way to show some females clerics a piece of his mind, until he found out about Grave Levantine allying himself with the Black Dogs (Bloody asshole), which ended in a turn off to the bald trickster.

Once outside he thought what he could do now, his first idea was open a small market like he normally do after a big score, but he remembered he didn't have nothing yet to sell, then he went to the Capital to gain some coins by warning about the betrayal of the Holy Knights, but a few hours after he arrived, the whole place was besieged and it didn't take much time until the defenses felled and the Goddess Celestine sucked Volt's dick, literally.

Then, he tried to cut some deals with some criminals he knew, but Lady Luck felt like a meanie that day and the deal ended in a clusterfuck of bandits, soldiers and demons killing each other, with Patches being the only one alive after some form of normality was achieved, unfortunately it meant he was now in the black list of the Capital's underworld…again.

But then he discovered that Volt was hiring people to rebuild the Capital and show the others how things are going to run now, and Patches found a job as an official guide of the Capital, meaning he was granted all the ins and outs of the land, where was safe and where wasn't, where was still giving decent food and where served dungs instead. Of course, he would use that info for dealing his problems, and he found out that a former bathhouse was becoming a promising brothel, earning the trust of most of the new visitors by telling them about it.

And now the client of this day was Hakin, who was one of the few important bandits who didn't wanted his head on a platter and was sent especially to prove to his fellow scum that "Trusty" Patches finally earned his nickname in a non-ironic way.

"So Patches" Hakin, who was a man of dark skin wearing leather armor, spoke "It is of my knowledge that Grave Levantine is inviting more people than usual at his ball"

"Why I should care about a rotten cleric?" The trickster bald, asked back annoyed. He was wearing black and brown leather armor, reinforced with an iron piece in his left shoulder, armed with a spear and a great shield with the image of a fat demon with a large tongue and a golden crow in its head, known as the Adjudicator.

"Well, I thought that since you 'reformed' it may be a topic of your interest, after all is ironic that he helped Volt in this war"

"He may be a friend of Volt now, but mark my words bud, the likes of him are always waiting the best chance to benefice themselves at the cost of others. And yes, I'm aware of the hypocrisy, thank you very much"

"What about Volt? Everybody knows he used traitors in most nations to make his conquest more easily"

"At least Volt is honest in telling what he wants" Said Patches "Most nobles say 'I fight for justice, my country or the people' but the truth they want more stuff for themselves and _only_ for themselves. Volt went and says 'I want to make a Nation of whores and I will do whatever it takes to make it' and he did it, which make me respect him more than most people around here. Many warlords promise women to their men if they die for their bosses, but when they get victory the bosses take all the women for themselves and the rest only can drink their sorrows or kill their leaders when they're sleeping, but Volt promises the same thing and he let his men have the fun they earned while he sits back and think on what to do next"

"The last part confuses me, why Volt would let his men have all the fun when he only watches most of the time?"

"Because my bud, he didn't rape for pleasure, he raped for the cause, he raped to bring an end to this mad war between Origa and Celestine, who were using us men as their pawns. His dick was a sword used to cut the old order and bring paradise to men for once for all!" Patches finished, and Hakin couldn't stop acting confused at the fact someone said it with a straight face.

" _Well, at least I know that Baldy is still a professional butt-kisser when it suits him"_ He thought "Anyway, I guess we are getting clos…Patches?" Hakin was puzzled at seeing the bald backstabber was standing there looking at a street with surprise on his face, but soon he could see why.

The whole street was covered in blood and dead bodies, normally at this situation Patches would run and grab everything of value from the corpses, but he was standing right there, with sweat dropping from his bald head. Hakin wasted no time and he whistled with his mouth, and a group of humans came out from the shadows and formed behind him, ready to do whatever he ordered.

"You call us because Patches failed the test?" One of them spoke, but Hakin shook his head.

"I sure this wasn't part of the tour, right?" Said Hakin and Patches nodded quickly "Well boys, it was already time some adventurers would have enough balls to act instead to talk, but it won't help them against us. AM I RIGHT BOYS!?" And his men shouted in approval, ready to fight.

"Well, well, well, look it here" An old female voice spoke in a taunting tone "Another bunch of faggots who are trying to prove themselves as men in the most cowardly way possible. Let me guess, you wanted a sexy bath right here? Too bad!" Patches let go a small yelp, he knew that voice.

"You are behind this, worthless hag?!" One of the bandits asked with anger.

"We may be settled with just beat them" A young male responded "But learning about what they done with those women sealed their fate"

"If you actually cared about the women, then why you didn't join Celestine's armies before Volt conquered everything?" Accused Hakin at the group of adventurers.

"Considering that anyone in charge who wasn't a fool turned out to be more worried about their dicks and ego, drinking my ass off in the dark was probably the best idea I had in years" A male voice, older that the other two, gave the answer to the bandits

"Boss, let us kill those fuckers" Pleaded one the bandits "That's why you called us in the first place!"

"Not yet" Hakin said "One of their voices seems familiar. Do you know may be, Patches?"

"N…n…no sir" Patches said fearful, he knew that voice, but he couldn't recall the source.

"In that case" Waited the bandit leader "Go and get them, boys!"

"ALL YOU'RE GONNA DIE, MOTHERFUCKING PIECES OF S-" One of them was charging, until his mouth was hit by something, interrupting his foul war cry. Another ally went to help him and putted out the thing of his partner's mouth…wait a second, it was a bar of soap?

"Shut up!" The young voice spoke with annoyance and showed himself through a window, a brown short haired and shaved lad with a clean coat of mail and an axe in his right hand "I have more than enough foulness coming from the mouth of my female ally"

"Which is me, fuckers!" A figure in clean green robes jumped out the window and started to tear apart the bandits with her odd saw, which was covered in wires and its holding was as long as the blade itself. Two others bandits decided to go inside the bathhouse; only to the face of one of them was slammed by the door and the head of the other one was crushed and chopped in half by a silver cane. Then from the door came out a male elder with white hair and moustache with a no longer clean dark blue shirt and light brown pants.

Hakin was starting to yield shock and fear, he should listened the tip his master gave him years ago " _If someone can scare Patches, you don't mess with that person"_ He was starting think which one of them was the most dangerous.

"KILL THE MAD HAG!" Patches screamed in fear, giving also the answer to Hakin.

"I DECLARE MY RIGHT TO SMELL LIKE VANILLE WHEN I WANT!" The alluded hag screamed as she sawed the back of another one of his men.

"MY SPLEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" Cried the poor bastard and Hakin knew facing her was a bad idea, he looked at the lad of earlier came to fight and thought if he could kill him with his own axe, but he saw another of his boys coming after him.

"Get out OF MY WAY!" But the lad grabbed the bandit and throws him to a wall, twisting his neck for the impact, and then he grabbed his axe and extended it, forming a halberd and cutting more of Hakin's boys. The bandit leader couldn't take it anymore and when he saw the old man of dark blue shirt staring at the battle, Hakin grabbed his axe and charged screaming.

"DIE, OLD GEEZER!" Hakin thought he would see despair in the old man's face, but only saw for a moment annoyance in the old geezer as he swing his cane, then the bandit leader felt a great hit with a pain beyond bearing in his lower parts, felling his bones crushing and his life passing away in one of the most godawful ways possible known to men.

"He…he **crushed** the boss's balls with his CANE?!" A bandit spoke with legitimate dread, and Patches, who hided himself behind a wood crate, saw how the male elder treated like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, it was normal see Black Dogs castrating some of their enemies, but not with that grade of indifference.

"RUN!" And they ran away, hauling their bums out of the lad who was going to chase them if it wasn't for the old man telling to quit it, then Patches saw the old woman mocking Hakin's death and telling her fellows about the grave trouble they would get unless they killed all his friends soon.

"…And I know who will lead us to their refuges" She added, pointing her saw at Patches' shelter, and the alluded didn't have another option but coming out the crate and raise his hands in surrender.

"Long time no see, Hilda" He said, now in a more jolly tone "Can I know the reason of your visit?"

"You how things work here, baldy" She interrupted harshly "Hakin is dead, when you were supposed to guide him to the safest parts of the city. Maybe Volt would let it aside because he was a bandit, but his buddies certainly won't"

"They just need to know it wasn't my fault"

"I don't much about you, but I know bandits and I can assure you that even if they find the truth, they would prefer venting their frustration on the second most famous backstabber of Eostia after Volt himself" The coated lad said.

"Well, it may be a bit hard…"

"We could kill you now; I no longer have a reason to spare you" Warned Hilda.

"Okay! Just tell why you are doing this now"

"Because there's a 'holy' man waiting judgement in a pair of days" Said the old man "And I don't want it to be interrupted by some jerks that are angry because they no longer can claim having a black friend in their guild"

Patches thought for a while. It didn't take him long to figure out whom they were planning to kill, that old bastard of Grave Levantine, who betrayed his family's oath because his flesh and blood wasn't manly enough to impregnate his latter wife, who was instead badass enough to become the de-facto leader of the Holy Knights and Celestine's trusted bodyguard. Self-righteous jerks were one thing, but hypocrite self-righteous jerks who betrayed their families for petty reasons? That was a line that Patches would never cross. He had a mother, for God's sake!

Besides, only someone with guts like Volt would say no to Hilda the Mad without dying horribly.

"Well, then we have a deal" Patches decided offering his hand, which Guillermo took with caution. Thankfully, he already has a plan if things went south for him.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Hicks asked to the messenger.

"Yep I am" The imp confirmed "The whole street is covered in human bodies and the brothel nearby is empty. One of the dead dudes is Hakin the Black"

"Well, I would be damned" Said the human, he didn't expected the day be like this, he would be resting, then give a little walk catching some poor thieves, ending it with a great feast in a tavern where a sexy dark elf was going to be "savored" by the patrons, originally it was going to be in another establishment, but it lose this night's right in a game of cards between the owners, Hicks himself found it amusing, so he let it be this way for the night.

But now he must to find out who did it, because despite the orders of raise security, it wasn't enough to stop someone to make trouble today. He went to the bathhouse and aside of the dead bodies outside, he found a large group of humans and demons bathing inside, like it was the best thing of the world. So Hicks coughed strongly, getting the attention of everyone else.

"Guys, I understand the pleasure of a bath. Is always good feel how the dirt leaves your body, but you don't find weird that THERE'S A SHITLOAD OF DEAD PEOPLE OUTSIDE AND YOU ACT LIKE IT WAS NOTHIN'!"

A blonde man came out of a dresser and faced Hicks "Let me inform you Commander Hicks, those jackasses outside kicked us two days ago, because they didn't accept the idea that some of us would like _only_ a bath here"

"Bitches are good, but sometimes you need a time for yourself without having someone trying to give you an unnecessary handjob" A pigman added, and Hicks looked in confusion, who the hell didn't like to receive a good handjob?

"As who did the show outside" Said the first man "We were waiting in a house nearby when a hag screamed at the dead twats, our common sense told us to not interfere and when we stopped hearing slashing, we saw two dudes covered in blood talking with the hag about morality and stuff"

"They went inside and we keep waiting, then we looked a baldy and a nigg…black human" Added other guy "They watched the carnage and the black dude called his buddies to deal with it, we keep ourselves out of it again, and when we saw the aftermath, the hag and her partners kidnapped the baldy and took him to somewhere else"

"Did you hear what they were plannin' to do?" Hicks asked, still angry by the indifference of the folk.

"They said something about a holy judgment, killing the buddies of the black guy and that the baldy knew where they live, but since the dead guys were bandits we don't care that much about them. By the way, would you want to wash my cock in the mean time?" The blonde human finished, earning the laughs from his friends. Then Hicks left the jerks of the bath in silence and he joined his forces outside, already knowing what to do.

"You! Go and tell the nearest patrol to capture the blondie inside!" He ordered to an imp "The rest of you, follow me to the slums! Hakin's death might be just the beginning of a purge that would make the one in Ironshield's manor pale in comparison!"

* * *

"What the hell is 'Trusty' Patches doing here?" A large and bald guy known as "Hairy" Louis was talking with his "spy" in his territory.

"Well, maybe Hakin saw he was worth trusting for real?" The minion said with doubt.

"Oh really? Or maybe he put Hakin in one of his holes and he went here to kill us all?" But then both of them watched the alluded bastard going closer to their hiding, tired and covered in blood.

"Wait!" Said the watcher "He making signs to us" So Louis went out his hiding and faced Patches at meters of distances.

"What the fuck you want you bald bastard? You know you aren't welcome here!" He said angry.

"Look Louis" Said the alluded with hurry in his voice "I don't know what you guys did yesterday, but Volt had enough of you and he is preparing to purge the slums before the sunset, he just killed Hakin a few minutes ago"

"That's bullshit; we have a deal with him!"

"Yeah? Remember the Archbishop? Having a cock doesn't make you immune to his backstabbing"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Hakin was one of the few guys in this city worth something left, and he asked me to save your sorry butts of Volt's greatsword before dying!" Patches shouted exasperated "Volt wants to prove that no one can mess with him! And since there isn't any resistance facing him worth mentioning, you are a now good practice dummy to his troops!" Louis thought the situation for a moment then he ordered at his watcher.

"Go to the others scouts and tell them to warn everyone else about this, don't tell them about Patches or they won't believe you"

"Boss, are you sure about this?"

"I always knew this 'Nation of Service' was too good to be true. Now go!" Louis saw as how his minion left the place and then he looked at the bald "Patches, if all of this turns out to be bullshit, I'm going to shove that spear so far in your ass that it will watch me beating the crap out of you. I let myself _clear_?"

"Clear enough" Said Patches "I will try to warn the others if I can" And with that he left to a street where he could move easily from one place to other. The truth was he went there to meet Guillermo, Siegfried and Hilda, who were waiting Patches to be done with his "warnings"

"Do you think he buy it?" The old man asked.

"Louis was always the most credulous of the group" Affirmed the bald trickster smugly "Even I am surprised that it took less time than usual to make him trust me again"

"You are going to meet the others?" Siegfried asked.

"There's no need, bud. Knowing Louis, he will have anyone reunited in less of an hour and I know where they usually meet"

"If this turns out in a trap to us, I can give a more painful death than what the other baldy promised" Hilda warned.

"I know you can" Acknowledged Patches, seeking to end this farce of a purge and get rid of her soon as possible.

* * *

"Volt wants to kill us all?!"

"Indeed, boss. Hairy Louis wants you to join him soon as possible"

"In the place of always?"

"Yes"

"I will let you in charge for now. Do not let the Kuroinu enter here and put that potion I bought yesterday to my new whore"

"Put the potion in the nun? With all respect, I think you shouldn't buy it from a dark elf"

"All those knife-ears always knew their queen was a puppet to a bunch of old fucks who ran away when shit got real. I bet those geezers are now drowning in pussy"

"Boss…"

"Right! I better get going. Remember to do what I told you!"

"Very well, you won't regret this"

* * *

"Let me enter this shithole NOW! That is an order!" Hicks barked at the pair of bandits who were guarding the entrance to the slums.

"Yes? And on whose authority?" They replied mockingly.

"On MY authority!" Hicks replied and showed it by kicking one bandit in the balls. The other one was surprised and almost unsheathed his sword, but Hicks stabbed him with his pair of short-swords in the abdomen and free them from the body by push it with another kick "And that's why you don't fuck with the Demonic Kuroinu Army! Come on now boys, there are some bandits who need a good spankin'!" He added, which was followed by demonic roars of approbation.

"This is the third brawl with bandits we had in two days" Muttered a human soldier instead, but the rest were more eager to beat someone who wasn't them. Besides, they were bandits who were foolish enough to not join them immediately, so their lives wouldn't be missed.

"What about the guy you kicked, boss?" An imp questioned.

"Take him to the dungeons. Someone must give the message" Ordered Hicks. He knew his original reason to be there was to avoid a mass killing, but as he traveled to the slums, he got insulted by the scum living there, so when the "guards" didn't let him enter, what was left of his patience vanished away and he took a new course of action. He would slaughter the greatest number of bandits possible before twilight, not only it would assure that people won't mess with him again, but also because there will be people who will (with bitterness or not) thank him for put order in the city, after all no one liked being mugged in the middle of a coitus.

Unknowing for him, Hairy Louis' "spy" was watching him gloat as how many dumbasses were going to die this day.

"You got be fucking kidding me. They _want_ to kill us now" He muttered angrily, not because of the imminent danger, but the fact that Patches was right all along. So he whistled and from the dark many living dregs, human and demon alike, came up and joined in a large wall of meat, blocking the access of the slums to the Black Dogs, waiting the orders from the scout.

"I always knew there wasn't honor between mercenaries" Said the scout "Kill them all, lads!"

* * *

Unaware of the skirmish starting nearby them, Patches, Guillermo, Hilda and Siegfried were walking quickly in the surprising empty streets forwards the hiding spot of the bandits' leaders.

"I remember these streets with more…life in them" Guillermo commented.

"You were here before?" The young man asked with curiosity.

"Believe it or not, I spent great part of my life serving King Eos Arcturus, and I shared great moments with the warriors of the fortress of St. Iris as equals, without caring about our birth, only our worth as the fellow men and women who keep the demons and dark elves away from the rest of Selenus"

"You were a Knight of Iris?" Siegfried asked again, with a hint of admiration his voice.

"A soldier of Iris, lad" Responded the old man, noticing the face of disappointment in the lad "I never cared about fame for myself, I only did what was needed to be done in battle, unlike a few days ago where I picked up fight with random swine for petty reasons"

"About that, I'm sorry for not helping you back there in the tavern, I was taught to not interfere in random feuds"

"Don't worry boy, no one in his right mind would help a drunk, furious old geezer unless they were best friends or close family of him"

"Regardless, you said yesterday that you wanted to Kill Beirsly and the Knights" Interrupted Hilda "I get going for the knights, but why the old fuck's head too? Please tell me it doesn't have to do with Alicia"

"The knights were the pride of the fort, but after Eos kicked Origa back to the north to lick her wounds, Beirsly and some noble Houses like the Ironshield started to mess around with the leadership, which of course led to the slow but sure decedent in their efficiency and morals"

"And the King would have done something if it wasn't for the green clothed bastard, right?" Patches added, who now invested in the narration. Guillermo was slightly surprised that Patches knew the minister's favorite color, but he let it aside.

"Biersly was always a cunning scum, but back then he used his talents to help the kingdom in stopping demonic attacks before and after Origa's return with the number she did on Hilda. That earned him the trust of Eos and some of the Knights"

"You faced Origa?!" The grave robber interrupted, surprised for the old woman.

"Why the fuck you think I cover my face?" She said annoyed, not wanting to repeat her story again.

"Anyway, a few days after the first attack of dark elves in years, we learned that Eos' wife was finally pregnant. He had many talents, but performance in the bed wasn't one of them" Guillermo chuckled with the rest before continuing "But at the eight months she felt ill and everyone were worried that if she died, Eos' legacy would die with her. At the nine months, Origa sent a demonic horde to take the fort and we massacred them with extreme prejudice, but our victory was soured at learning that our Queen died after the childbirth and instead of giving a male heir, we got Alicia"

"Since you were there, there was nearby a soothsayer predicting the farce she starred recently?" Hilda joked, but she got backslapped by Siegfried.

"We know she screwed up, but you have to remember Beirsly had an important part in that battle"

"Is true, bud. But any other person in that situation would either chose to die fighting or run away" Interjected Patches "What Alicia did was simply retarded, without wanting to offend others retards by the way"

"The boy has a point" Said the male elder "Eos fell into a sour mood after his wife demise that followed him to the grave, and Beirsly well…let just say that he wanted Alicia to be a ticket meal to the Houses allied with him, but she admired her father so she took the route of the warrior and joined the Knights of Iris, where she gain the admiration of many soldiers and others Nobles"

"Well…gotta admit she knew how kick some ass sometimes, but not at the mastery her dad possessed" Hilda said, remembering a skirmish both of them participated two years ago.

"I'm convinced that people praised her skill as they called cute to an ugly baby, you had to or everyone else would call you an asshole" Guessed Patches.

"Well, before she set foot there, I already left the fort for my age and the fear that I would lose my mind and try to kill everyone for what I saw in the game of intrigues, but I had the bad luck to establish myself in the Ironshield's fief, and there I saw many former captains going to their depraved orgies. My blood boiled and I swore that I will kill them all in my own terms, but the mysterious arsonist went first. Learning about the end of the Ironshield Dynasty was one of the best moments of my life"

"But it wasn't enough; sooner or later the debauchery would corrupt the human nobility" Reminded Siegfried sourly.

"Indeed, many bastards died that night, but not enough. Beirsly, Grave Levantine and 'Sir' John Mandeville along others weren't present that night, so those old fucks would keep manipulating the rest. If there's anything good that Volt did aside of kill the dark elves and wearing proper armor unlike the Order's knights, was to make those bastards finally show their true colors and kill some of them in the process"

"That stupid Archbishop, wanting to accuse Celestine as a witch when siding with a bigger sinner, he got what he deserved" Finished Patches and stopped his walking, pointing a large house with two floors and near a cliff "Well, here we are. I just hope you don't give a too brutal end to them"

"I put my faith to God and my trust on you" Said Hilda "Trust me, there's nothing more fucked up I can do" The trio of men looked each other, already doubting the sincerity of her worlds.

"Well, I better get goi-" Patches was walking away, but Siegfried grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Not until we get rid of them _and_ we left this place for good" Explained the young man "I'm not a guy who keeps loose ends" He added, raising his axe, stained with the blood of the bandits he faced before. Patches got the message; he gulped to calm himself and started to tell how the house was, then the rest began to devise a plan to assault the place.

* * *

"Where the hell is Steven?!" Louis asked for the fifth time, walking nervous in the basement with the other two bandit leaders inside.

"We told you he went to that demonic inn" Responded a man in blue clothes, known as Aed "If he can go there freely, it means he is safe from this"

"Or maybe he's now hanging in the main square where being used as target practice!" Louis countered exasperated.

"If the Black Dogs are fighting us, probably is because of that twat of Hicks wanting some validation" Guessed Peter, a tough man with more hair in the head and face than what Louis would ever hope to dream "We just kick his arse and then we send his head to Volt"

"Yeah!" Supported Aed "Is not like they would sent a crazy hag to us"

"SURPRISE, COCKFAGS!" A crazy hag jumped from a dark corner with a cleaver and slashed Aed's head with it. The other bandits started to run to the stairs out the basement, but once they were out, Louis and Peter saw the entire floor covered in the bodies of their men tasked to secure the building. The only one person who wasn't dead was an old man with blue shirt, soiled with blood and armed with a silver whip. He looked them and swings his whip to drop the crimson liquid out of it. Then Peter got hit by a lance for behind, with it coming out the chest and Louis watched in horror at the man responsible for Peter's death.

"P…P…Patches?"

"Surprised?" Said the backstabber grinning "After all, this is what I do, my friend!" And then he with the help of the old man pushed Louis to a broken window, throwing him to the cliff.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Louis screamed as he fell to his death. Patches was looking with a maleficent glee, until he saw something that worried him.

"Baldy, the lad killed the rest of the guards. Would you mind getting us out…Are you listening?" Guillermo called Patches, but at noticing the latter looking the cliff, the male elder looked it too, and then he understood Patches' worries "Ooh, hell"

* * *

"COME ON! ARE YOU DONE YET?" Hicks shouted at the bandits still alive, who meant…well, nobody. The battle with the marauders lasted quite a bit, but the training Volt gave to his forces paid as the Black Dogs came out victorious once again, bathed in the blood of their enemies.

It didn't mean they were happy with their current situation.

"Commander Hicks" A human soldier said "Why the FUCK you forced us to make a cleanup in the slum?"

"Would you prefer that they come out when you are matin' a hot chick, steal your stuff and put their cocks in yer arse?" Hicks asked angrily, and the other soldier denied with his head "Good! Now we must go to that house above us" He pointed at a house with two floors, with a cliff above them "The leaders of those guys tend to han' out there, so we kill them and anyone else stupid in the way"

"You know what? Fuck this! I'm out" An imp declared frustrated.

"What?"

"You heard me, shitface. I'm out of this farce"

"Don't you dare"

"Or what? You will send a cadaver to crush me?" The imp said mockingly.

"…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR" Then a cadaver from above crushed the imp, leaving it as nothing but paste.

"That was 'Hairy' Louis?" Other imp asked fearfully.

"Indeed" Confirmed Hicks, noticing the lack of hair in the cadaver's head "Look above you!"

So they looked above themselves and they saw a pair of figures looking at them from a broken window and this time Hicks decided to go with the diplomatic approach.

"HEY! WERE YOU WHO KILLED THE BANDITS INSIDE?" He shouted and the figures waited for a moment, then they went inside the house.

"Guys, do you think those guys may be-HOLY SHIT!" A human soldier asked confused until he saw many dead bodies dropping from the window, falling to smash the Black Dogs. The soldiers started to run like hell (or heaven in the demons' case) trying to avoid the unusual bombardment and they only stopped to run in an alley with ceiling, after losing some men in the escape.

"ARE THEY FUCKIN' NUTS?!" Screamed Hicks "WHERE IS THE ROAD TO THAT HOUSE?!"

"There's a ladder nearby here, boss" A surviving imp responded, also surprised by the strange tactic. He wondered why they didn't use it before.

"THEN LET'S MOVE!" Hicks barked "I WANT TO SEND THEIR BLOODY BODIES OUT OF THE CAPITAL IN A CATAPULT BEFORE MIDNIGHT!" The others Kuroinu soldiers sighed in resignation; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Nyahahahaha!" Laughed Hilda while running with her companions and Patches out the bandit's base "I forgot how fun was sending dead bodies to the enemy forces. You have a great future, Siegfried"

"Please, don't call me that, I already told you why I don't like it" Responded the lad "Besides the bodies were the first thing that came out my mind, I'm not that kind person"

"Just because your dad was a sick fuck doesn't mean that the first name is tainted too, if you had a surname too"

"Well, now I know why you are bonding that good. YOU'RE BOTH INSANE!" Patches shouted angrily.

"Well, you have to be a bit mad to challenge the authority here" Noted Guillermo "Also, sending cadavers to the enemy was a common tactic in the sieges of old. We condemned the others castles to a horrifying and slow death with it, but they were full of dark elves, so they deserved it"

"Anyway, across some houses there is a bridge between here and the houses near the White Castle, once we are there we will split up. You can go to kill Grave, I keep doing my stuff and we will never have to meet each other again. Deal?" The bald trickster said, having seen enough madness around him for the day.

"You aren't going to rat us to Volt, aren't you?" Hilda warned.

"And risk my anal virginity just because I walked with a woman in two hours without fucking her? And that's not counting what you would do to me"

"Good, you are learning"

"Just let's move out and be done with it" But as they were walking to the bridge, Guillermo felt something wrong, and he was sure it wasn't coming from Patches. He thought it as some weird paranoia until a piercing loud screech covered the air.

"Did you hear that?" Siegfried asked the obvious and the rest nodded.

"What kind of demon would do something like that?" Hilda wondered, having never heard something like that before.

"Buds, the bridge is near, we may be safer near the White Castle" Patches insisted, now completely sure he had to leave this place soon.

"He's right, whatever it is, it won't be pretty" Warned Guillermo, knowing from the depths from his mind that something will get worse until they get away soon. Then louds footsteps were heard, shocking the floor with each one of them.

"I TOLD HIM TO NOT BUY THAT POTION!" Screamed someone behind them, and when the group turned around, they witnessed a horrifying sight.

A giant hairy fiend was walking towards the bridge; its deformed horns coming from the small head were surpassing the houses nearby it, the face was horrifyingly animal, its abdomen showed malnourishment and its ribs, its left arm was strong and covered in fur, but the thinner right arm possessed sharper nails in its hand, which was grabbing a poor bastard. Its thin legs were always crouching, as it walked surely to its destiny until it stopped, and released an agonic sharp scream.

"WHAT IN THE UNHOLY SHIT IS **THAT**!?" Hilda shouted.

"WHERE THE HELL THAT CAME FROM!?" Siegfried screamed too.

"Bugger this for a laugh! I AM OUT OF HERE!" Patches declared, and true to his word he hauled ass forwards the other end of the bridge.

"Follow him" Guillermo said calmly, as his eyes were shining with recognition, and with the rest he started to race to the other side of the bridge, but halfway thought it, the fiend decided to eat its prisoner in a way that most of the latter's blood felled to the former's mouth and made a big jump, landing near the trio of misfits who was running for their lives. From the side of the bridge near the White Castle, the guards there were shocked for the sight of the fiend, until they heard Patches scream like it his life depended on it. They couldn't blame him for believing that.

"DON'T CLOSE THE GATES! I DON'T WANT TO BE DEMON'S FOOD!" Patches cried at the guards, but their common sense and hatred forwards the bald backstabber made them give the order to close the gates of their side of the bridge (There were gates on the other side, but were demolished in the final battle) Noticing this, Patches and the rest stated running faster, then the former threw away his shield and made a slide, barely making it to the other side before the doors closed, leaving the latter behind.

"Well…shit" Muttered Siegfried tiredly and rested in an abandoned cart "What we do now?"

"We kill it" Said Guillermo without a hint of fear.

"How? That thing would require a crapload of troops to bring it down!" Hilda questioned, fearing that her elder partner was losing his mind.

"This" Guillermo said, pointing at the beast coming closer "Is what the Hunters used to fight; and since we killed some of them and mastered their weapons, there's no reason we can't beat that thing" And then he hit the floor with the cane turning it in the whip.

"I won't let that thing come close to me" Declared the lad, extending his axe. Hilda looked at her allies and sighed in defeat.

"At least I know it isn't into necrophilia" She said, and moved her weapon in "cleaver mode"

The beast let one last scream and charged to its new prey.

* * *

 **Now time to answer:**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em:** **The message meant "make coitus at your own risk"**

 **BayonettaMayCryOkami:** **Its not the that angst by itself is bad, but the way most writers handle it turns me off. (Also I never watched/read Arc-V, outside some hentai, the only anime/manga I see is Berserk and One Puch Man, maybe later I might see Jojo)**

 **Also I don't know how long this will take, but I already have a ending in mind.**

 **Until next time, also BEASTS, FINALLY!**


	8. Shadows of Discord

**IM BACK! Miss me yet?**

 **I could say a long rant about how real life, lazyness, lack of interest and other stuff where the reason I had not updated this for a loooong time, but I am not fond of writing large essays, so here we are and enjoy the ride.**

 **Warning: once again the protagonists may act like jerks to the heroines and before anyone complains, I could not find a a way to make them less jerkish without being out of character, also it is more interesting that way.**

* * *

" _This so boring."_ A prisoner thought for the twelfth time in the day. After all, when you're in a cell alone for God knows long without someone (or something) to talk (or fornicate) with, boredom would be one of your principal problems, aside of lack of sunlight, hunger, depression, loss of sanity and dusty corners.

" _I wonder what my old friend is doing now…probably still drowning his sorrows and beating drunken warriors in the middle of nowhere."_ He though. He hated to admit it, but his old friend was right in leaving their King before that green prick messed everything else. Why he didn't die when the Ironshield manor was set ablaze years ago? Or it was decades? Not even the guard who sent him food answered him when he asked for a date…maybe the guy heard it wrong? It may explain why he always ran away after giving him food.

But now it was a whole week since the last meal and he was getting tired of waiting, he knew there was a war with someone who had enough of Celestine's way of running things, but it wasn't excuse to forget about him, after all, before he entered this hellhole, he was a proud Captain of the Knights of Iris, the ones who kept the demons and dark elves away from civilization. But then his secret was discovered to the public and the institution to save face decided to put him to jail for eternity, which he found a bit hypocrite since he knew priests with worse vices.

"That's it! The next time someone open that door, I will leave this place!" He declared loudly to himself, half-expecting no one responding him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHH!" But _something_ with a sharp voice responded at his intentions.

"Well, I better stay here for a moment." He said and went back to sit in the cell, feeling sorry for the poor bastard forced to deal with that demon.

* * *

"WHY IS THAT THING MOVING SO FAST?!" Siegfried shouted as he saw the beast almost hitting him with it right arm and quickly scrapping the floor with it.

"Probably it was a Hunter before transforming into this." Guillermo theorized as he whipped the left leg of their foe.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?!" Hilda asked with incredulity, after all, didn't he lost his memories when he finished his hunting?

"I read a lot, now let's kill this thing!"

 _"_ _That's bullshit, but it will work for now."_ She thought before coming back to the fight. The beast indeed moved fast, leaping from a place to other and it dodged a strike from Siegfried by jumping back, then screaming at the gang in defiance despite its blood loss.

"And yet it refuses to die." The lad muttered, he was becoming more tired by the second, which was made worse by the muscles that didn't recovered enough from the battle in the village. The beast made a big jump forwards Hilda, who ran fast enough to avoid be stomped by it.

"Assuming that thing was another one of bloody bastards, Can we set in on fire?" Asked Hilda, and for a second Guillermo seemed lost in thought, until his face started to show an unusual smile "Why you're so cheerful now?"

"Boy! Look what is inside that cart!" And Siegfried started to run to the cart, looking for something useful.

"There are a lot of urns with oil…" He was informing until the old man's plan entered in his head, then he grabbed a few of them and launched one at the beast

"The hells are you doing…" Muttered Hilda until she saw Guillermo smirking as he holds the last incendiary bomb he had since the last night. She formed a smirk too as she understood the plan.

"You and the lad throw all the urns at that thing while I try to light this!" So she went to the cart, grabbed some urns and she throw them too. Guillermo was smirking until remembered one last detail in his plan: how he will set fire to the bottle? So he grabbed part of the debris from the bridge and began to clash the pieces with each other in hope to make enough sparks to make the bottle usable, until a large block flew above him and hit the cart. Clearly the beast still had enough grip to grab something with its hands despite all the oil.

"Hey! You got the cocktail ready?" Shouted Siegfried at the old man and sighed in exasperation when he saw the lack of success.

"You got be…give me that thing!" Said Hilda, then she run to Guillermo, grabbing the bottle with the debris and in a short time she succeeded where her old ally failed, but…

"THERE YOU ARE, ASSHOLES!" Suddenly a furious Commander Hicks shouted, followed by a large group of tired humans and annoyed imps; all of them being glad finally find the pricks who tried to kill them with the cadavers of others.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The beast turned around while screeching, like if it wanted to show its annoyance at the unwanted visitors, without realizing that a bottle flew above its shoulder and the prey it was fighting were face palming in exasperation, but it was hard to ignore that suddenly one of the intruders was set ablaze and began to run towards the beast, granting it the joys of being covered in flames too.

The Kuroinu were horrified by the sight of the big fiend, after all, seeing one of their own bursting in flames to become one with the thing in a not kinky way would drive lesser men to crap their pants and/or scream like little girls…which they almost did. Instead they peed in their trousers and/or screamed like a normal man would, minus Hicks who was trying to snap them out of it.

The beast obviously didn't enjoy being in its current predicament and in a desperate attempt to put it out, it ran to the gate, forcing the trio that was fighting it before to jump away of the fiend, who clashed the doors over and over again until they were set ablaze too. Even the bloodthirsty being knew this was getting to nowhere, so it ran to the horde of intruders to give them back the fire. Hicks managed to bring a few of his men back to reality quick enough to avoid death for fire, but the savage thing clashed with the rest.

Distracted by the sight of humans and imps being cooked, Guillermo, Hilda and Siegfried almost failed to notice the collapsing gates behind them, being consumed by the flames until they were nothing but cinders. When they did notice it, their common sense kicked in.

"Well Black Dogs, now is the time to perform a noble service for once, because we are leaving that freak with you!" Siegfried shouted as he with the rest escaped through the remains. Hicks cursed, and then he put his sight at the form of the dying thing. He knew that if there was something that could give Kin and Shamuhaza a hard on, it would be the beast who was tearing apart his men. So he grabbed his swords, made a warcry and charged to the monster.

* * *

The screams were no more and the prisoner sighed with relief, being glad of the fact someone finally have deal with it, and then he heard some footsteps coming closer finishing with a door opening.

"It's about time!" He said annoyed, but the two males who entered the ignored him and started to talk each other.

"Finally, a secret place where not even the ghosts known its existence." A male wearing a handkerchief covering his baldness said gladly as he looked the empty cells of this part of the castle

"Did you bring the food, right?" Another male with short hair said while looking at the cell where the only prisoner was still living.

"You know I don't believe in superstitions, but yes."

"Dude, magic exists."

"And? When you find yourself fighting with demons during months, you learn most the fabled curses the clergy tell about them are just bluffs."

"Just give the food to the prisoner; I don't want him to interrupt our feast with that chick."

" _Wait, what?_ " The prisoner thought alarmed by the implications.

"Yeah, after all the Dark Queen's Handmaiden is sooo hot."

" _Huh, in that case, go on._ " The prisoner relaxed as he started to eat, after all everybody knew that it wasn't rape when it was a dark elf, especially when they were member of their accursed nobility. Once he finished the meal, another pair entered the prison room, a third human male with a wild hair that the prisoner only read in cheap action novels from the east and a dark elf with red eyes a short blond hair and a large ponytail. " _Yup, that's her"_ The prisoner recognized her as Chloe, the bodyguard of the infamous Dark Queen Origa, or former bodyguard considering her miserable state, her eyes lacked a will to live, she was pushed around by the guards and she was wearing almost nothing (Then again, dark elven clothes wasn't exactly a paragon of modesty)

"Hehehe." Chuckled the guard with short hair "I can't believe my dad was scared of her, what was so terrible about her?"

" _You have no idea, lad."_ Thought the prisoner, remembering that one time were she cut the balls of a knight of the House of Mandeville who was foolish enough to get close at the Dark Queen alone.

"Speaking of families, your mother put a good show last night."

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY OF HER!"

"Relax, he was just kidding, no one in his right mind would want to fuck someone like her."

"I know a few pigmen in my squad who are into that."

" _Wait…They are working with DEMONS?"_

"Who would have believed that union with demons was possible? Not me, for sure."

"And with that old fuck in the frontier, he just told them 'you can fuck the princess with me' and he earned a big ally."

" _Beirsly did WHAT!?"_

"I'm kinda disappointed that most knights joined us without a fight, I mean weren't they supposed to stop our Nation of Service?"

" _The fuck?!"_

"Hell, even the clergy went to aid us. It was about time they stopped to molest little boys and started to fuck women like everyone else…"

 _"_ _Well, that last part isn't that bad."_

"…they like it or not. And I mean about the women"

" _Aaaand you just ruined it. You know what, that's it. The moment you turn away, I will leave this shithole for good!"_

"Anyway, we are here for a reason. So let get it on!" And so the three male quickly put the dark elf in a corner and started to undress themselves, while the male prisoner slowly went outside his cell through the bars, but before he touched the exit door, he remembered an important detail, but then something caught in his ears:

"Guys, I don't know how the fuck they don't die of hunger if the only thing they eat is our 'stuff'."

"That four eyes that hangs out with Volt, he made some crazy stuff with the prisoners, so they wouldn't need to eat much to keep themselves alive and sexy."

"And why he didn't cast it in us?"

"Because it only works with the 'man milk'"

 _"_ _What the heck is wrong with this realm?!"_

"And before you think that I'm joking, ask yourself, what exactly was in the food to our witness here"

 _"…_ _?" "…" "…!"_ The prisoner took a look in his surroundings and noticed a very large spear near the exit door and a wicked thought went in his brain. Following it he grabbed the spear and slowly went to the cell where the guards were starting to molest the dark elf, and once they got rid of their pants, the prisoner made his strike.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"For the love of…now what was that?" Siegfried cursed at hearing the big unmanly scream coming from the White Castle.

"The sound of a man sodomized with a very large weapon." Said Guillermo without showing much surprise. "Don't ask me how I know that."

"Well, is great to know that I'm not the only one who must watch her butt in this nation." Hilda commented amused.

"But now we should be more concerned on simple things like _not sleep in the bloody street._ "

"I still have the address of those imps" Declared Siegfried. "Considering that they are the only demons who are happy for someone actually trying to kill Volt, I guess we should go to their place. Besides, I think they might enjoy the mayhem we caused today."

"That's because their anonymous master isn't fond of him. They may be screwing one of the princesses in this very moment."

"As long they don't screw us, fine for me. Also what if they are boning a dark elf instead?"

"Then I will sleep happy, knowing there still some justice in this realm." Hilda declared without a hint of regret.

"I'm covered in the blood of dozens of men, yet I find your antipathy more disturbing."

"Antipathy?! If there's anyone who deserves to be forced in the oldest job it's them. Or you are one of those guys who believe in only give them a slap in the face for all what they have done?"

"I'm more of the kind who would send them to prison and let them rot there, and occasionally beat the crap of them. Sexual punishment is too much for me."

"The point is…" Guillermo interjected. "…that at the end of the day, the dark elves are fucked in more ways than one and they will not be a problem to us. Now, can we go to the damned place and sleep for once?"

"Fine, but don't laugh if a dark elf is getting fucked there."

"As long you don't beat the crap of the imps and their master if a nun is the one getting molested there."

"Deal."

"Great, now if that place have a bath and good beer, then all this mad day won't be so bad after all."

"Don't temp Fate. It always finds a way to jinx it."

* * *

Hicks was really tired, but it didn't matter to him, he was alive and the freak not, he was now wondering the face of Volt once he watched the thing he killed with his swords.

"Hicks, what the FUCK just happened here?!" Well, shit. The now annoyed Emperor was escorted with a lot of soldiers and a strange guy with white clothes.

"Who is that weirdo?"

"After you tell me what I want to know."

"Some assholes killed a bathhouse full of guys, freed the women inside and then started a mass killin' in the slums. I followed them but we were attacked by some bandits because I kicked one of their boys in the nuts, then we meet the guys who started the whole mess, who tried to kill us with the bodies of their victims. Then I found them right here, where they were fightin' that dead monster over there. Suddenly one of my men burst in flames and ran to the freak, setting it on fire too. Then the freak…"

"Stop it," Interrupted Volt. "you can tell the rest later. Do you know from where came that demon?"

"No idea. It seems that our years dealin' with demons weren't enough to not be surprised anymore."

"Because is _not_ a demon." The weird guy with white clothes spoke.

"Right..." Said Volt. "Hicks, this is Connor, an old pal of Shamuhaza who earned his coins dealing with weird shit like this."

"I want to say that I do not approve most of yours… 'Politics' here, but this land will face a great strife if not eliminated quickly and Lord Volt was the only one willing to listen to me." Said the alluded raising his hands, clearly not wanting to be here for longer than necessary.

"Yeah, turns out that the horny demons from the Dark Tower weren't the only supernatural treat around here. Oh well, more bastards to kill."

"Is a good thing you have enough reason to see there's no way to convince those beasts to fight for your side. Still, I wonder what created this thing."

"Well…" Opined Hicks. "Normally I would say it because some cult summoned it, is so common here that only the Devils knows how many of them we screwed before."

"I hope not literally." Connor muttered. "According with my experiences, your theory is probably the case here. Unless is some mad wizard seeking the secrets of the human form."

"Well, unlike my commander here, who used his authority to start a purge _without my permission,_ " Said Volt. "I made some questions around here and the freak came from the slums we are facing now."

"In that case, I request an escort to go there and find the origin of the beast." Informed Connor, Hicks thought it was his chance to slip away.

"Well, I'm better ge-"

"Not so fast!" Volt grabbed Hicks by the neck. " _You_ are going back there and _you_ will properly protect Connor's ass while he investigate this whole mess. If someone tells me that _you_ screwed it up again, _I_ will send _you_ to the Mortadela Brothers. Am I clear?"

The commander nodded until Volt released his neck.

" _Well, at least the streets are going to be safer tomorrow._ " Thought the ally of the Black Dogs as he was preparing to investigate who the imbecile was that summoned a Cleric Beast in the Capital. Clearly working with them will be a hassle.

* * *

Doctor Ulric Catualdo, despite what his first name would imply, was a man of knightly honor and fine culture. He always cared of his personal hygiene, his routine was firm as a rock but flexible like a fine fur and he never skipped a day of his classes. Now he wondered what horrible thing he did in a past life to be trapped in a literal Capital of debauchery; his School from across the sea made a deal with the old rulers to bring their best graduate and improve the land with his knowledge, and Ulric was considered the most appropriated for the job. They knew there was a long war raging during centuries but since the main Country in the South was untouched, they thought he would be safe in the Capital.

Of course, a lot of things can happen in a travel in the sea between two continents, so when the ship he was using finally arrived, what he saw was a lot of people already leaving the place who explained to him about the Kuroinu's victory and all what it implied. But before he could turn around and leave this place, a raid of demons tore the port apart and took him as a prisoner. Then a lad with circular glasses ordered the demons to release him and began to ask him questions. After answering them with the purest truth, the young man gave him an order:

"You have a week to write a short essay about anything of your knowledge that may be useful to us. If our new lord finds it worth his time, your life will be spared."

And so, he spent a whole week in an old residence in the Capital writing almost non-stop, he didn't want to write about sex because of his lack of knowledge about it, so he wrote about what he guessed would be the second favorite theme in the closest thing to Hell in the World: Blood.

Gods above forgive him, but he always loved learn about the vital crimson despite his distaste of battle, he yearn day by day for discovering what made it so important to life that other people freaked out when they started to lose part of the liquid on them.

Suddenly he heard knocks in the door, and quickly he grabs one of his scalpels in his right hand as he goes closer to the door, waiting for the knock coming again.

"Hello? There's anyone sane here?" Spoke an aging male voice.

"What's your definition of 'sane'?" Said Ulric, still weary of who was behind the door.

"Someone not obsessed with fornication and/or murder, perhaps?"

"And how I know you are not one of those maniacs."

"Because I spent the last hours walking with a lady without touching her parts. It's enough for ya?" Ulric sighed and with reluctance he opened the door, receiving the sight of the sorry state from a female dark elf with large blonde hair, red eyes and something more akin to a sack of potatoes than clothes covering her prude parts, who then puked a white-ish substance in Ulric's clothes before passing out and falling to the floor. Next to her there was a man in better state, with relative good pants and shirt, and his face was covered with a lame helmet. "You don't want to know what pass as food in jail these last days."

"I'm afraid I already know what you mean." Responded Ulric, knowing he would have to burn his current clothes before midnight.

* * *

"There it is, finally." Siegfried sighed with relief at the hostel with the direction given by the imps; the place was with light coming from the interior and had quite the cheerful patrons in it.

"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…" The people inside were counting something in a joyful tone.

"A drinking contest, those are always fun to watch." Guillermo noted with a sudden good mood in his voice. The trio went through the door hoping to see just some drunks having a good night, but what they saw once inside was a bit kinkier than expected.

"For God's sake!" Siegfried exclaimed with disgust. "What the hell are you bastards doing?!" The hell they were doing was the lot of them surrounding a table where a female dark elf with long black hair and large breasts was being fucked from behind, while the rest was jacking off in the process.

"Hey, we don't fuck our mothers, they are really ugly hags." The man who was boning the dark elf responded offended.

"I really should have seeing this coming." Guillermo said without averting his eyes like the lad. With so many bastards trying to kill them, he almost forgot this was mainly a place of debauchery. "Why are you smiling, Hilda?" Indeed, the former mercenary was grinning from ear to ear at the sight.

"Justice, my partner. Twisted, fucked up Justice, but its Justice after all."

"She can't be-" Siegfried gasped.

"Yes, she is!" Hilda exclaimed with glee. "Origa Discordia, former Queen of the Dark Elves and ancient pain in the ass of the realm. Brought down to the most-"

"Do I need to remind you it was _Volt_ and not _you_ who put her in such miserable yet deserved state?" Guillermo interrupted, stopping the tracks of Hilda's rant.

"Thanks asshole, for ruining the only good thing that happened in the last months."

"You are welcome, madam." Then one of the men went to face Hilda, clearly he had his common sense drowned in alcohol, otherwise he would not have said this:

"Well lady, did you know that sucking cocks is a good way to-YEEEEEAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" And with that, another dummy in the realm got his balls crushed with a kick; he wouldn't be the last to suffer that fate.

"Or kick jerks in their pride, thank you so much." A no longer frustrated Hilda said at watching her recent service to the nation. The other patrons weren't amused by this turn off, so they put their pants on, abandoned the body of the disgraced queen and began to surround the group of outsiders.

"Guess we must kill these guys too?" Guillermo muttered.

"A least we will not have extra homework for tomorrow." Said Siegfried, but before things escalated…

"Wait!" A silly demonic voice interrupted everyone, showing himself as the imp with blonde mane that the newcomers met earlier. "What we told you about starting fights with strangers?"

"If you pick a fight, talk it over or take it outside" Everyone else responded with the annoyance of a child being scold for the umpteenth time, at the surprise of the group.

"That's right, now who was the douche-hey, it's you guys." The hairy imp recognized at the bloody trio.

"It seems you already got in a scrap before coming here." The other imp with white shirt added "I hope you don't mind a last one for today. If you win, this night and the next are in the house!"

"Just don't kill those guys, they haven't paid us yet."

"Wait, you know those jerks?" One of the patrons asked confused.

"Let's get out here." Guillermo ordered in low voice to his companions. "This is going to get ugly."

"If there is anyone with enough creed to take down Volt, are them."

"That…that's…just ridiculous!"

"Yeah, let's kick their asses!" Then the horde of (no longer) horny men armed with sticks and knifes came out to the street.

"Remember, we will not kill them." Said Siegfried "Even if it's obvious it would be better to us."

"They didn't say anything about breaking limbs." Smirked Hilda, as she charged at the closest git, kicked him in the knee, grabbed his bottle and smashed in the face of his partner. Siegfried for his part grabbed the largest stick nearby and he kept the hostiles out of his reach by whacking them either in the knees or their faces. Guillermo just whacked them with his cane. It didn't take long before all the drunks got themselves stomped by people who actually trained to fight others living beings.

"Oh Lord." A bald man of middle age came out the building. "Not this again!" He said distressed.

"Relax, compared with the others demonic bars, this is just a light tap in the back." The imp with shirt assured to him. "The Kuroinu will not be behind us after this. After all, they boned Origa Discordia herself!"

"Letting some strangers beat the crap of the clientele is normal around here?" Asked Guillermo, a bit worried about their possible new refuge.

"Nah, we let people we like beat the crap of the clientele if they want." The hairy imp answered. "We can give you Origa for the rest of the night if you want. You earned it."

"No thanks, I'm not a hypocrite." Said Siegfried

"I'm not into used goods." Guillermo added.

"And I'm not a queer." Finished Hilda, as he was counting the coins she looted from the pockets of the beaten drunks.

"Hey! We told you they haven't paid us yet!"

"It's just a habit."

"Hilda..."

"Fine..." She muttered. "How much?"

"Excuse me, miss?" The bald human said. "We can discuss it through here, if you please."

"I'm going too." The old man declared. "I need to see if the bedrooms are worth this brawl after all"

"What about Origa?"

"The Black Dogs will come to take her away. That's how it works." Said the bald man

"And before you start with the 'buts', she is the reason of this madness in the first place, so she _may_ not deserve this, but she _should_ have seen this coming." Guillermo concluded and went inside, Siegfried sighed in defeat entered the inn too.

Despite the bad impression that the sight of a bunch of drunks having forced sex with a woman may had left, the inn itself was rather homely once the imps, the bald human and a pigman cleaned the place of the (many) sexual fluids and the Black Dogs took Origa away without commenting about the beaten men outside. The torches and the chimney inside gave a light of strange sense of calm, the tables and chairs were well made and the beer (to Guillermo's relief) was really fresh. All in all, it was a very nice place for being run by demons.

"So there's only two rooms left, am I correct?" Guillermo repeated to the human.

"Yes, one with two beds and the other only have one."

"And the imps told you why we are here?"

"In fact, the other rooms were bought by people boasting that they will kill Volt before the end of the week. If they are not here that means someone killed them or worse."

"We are not going for Volt's head…yet." Siegfried informed. "First there are some…unsavory characters who are hiding behind him we want to take down."

"And before you ask, no, we are not planning with bring the former leaders along us unless there is a magical bullcrap that cures their minds and make them more competent." Hilda added. "In fact, with the awful rumors surrounding Prim, I would not be surprised if we end killing a few of them instead, even if it's just for mercy."

"Who would thought she wanted to have sex with Alicia too." Guillermo muttered as he drank the last drops of beer. "By the way laddie, you did not tell us why you want to kill Grave Levantine." He added once the human worker left the group.

"You really want to know?" Siegfried warned at the elder pair. "It is pettier than yours."

"Go on," Said Hilda. "Unless it has to do with your father… 'peculiar' inspiration for names."

"Well, my family wasn't of blue blood, but they were famous soldiers worthy of respect…until my father fucked it up, literally. But in a fit of reason when I was ten years old he sent me to the Levantine manor to become a Holy Knight and according to him, regain the honor of my blood."

"Or he just wanted a promotion." Hilda said.

"Looking back, that was probably the case." The lad conceded. "Anyways, Grave and Claudia themselves tested me and saw me worthy to join them. Everything was going smoothly, until I discovered I was bit horny for my own good."

"Lust, is the ailment of the young ones."

"Grave found out, and he beat the crap out of me for the sin of jacking off with erotic literature. I was lucky he did not find me looking the female knights bathing."

"With the crap they call armor, I grant my favor to the guys who resisted jacking off in the parades."

"A few weeks later, I was looking for something and when I entered a hidden room; my eyes were witness of the sight of Grave Levantine masturbating at a portrait of his daughter in law." Siegfried paused Hilda's laughs died down before continuing. "I run away as fast as I could, but somehow he was fast enough to put his pants on and catch me before I could tell anyone. He only needed a few threats and beatings to secure my silence, but since then something nasty began to grow inside me."

"So he wanted fornicate Claudia since some time ago." Guillermo said unsurprised.

"Guess the only thing holding him back was the hope that a stud horse was waiting to bloom inside Claus." Hilda wondered.

"A few days before our ceremony of knighthood, I made the mistake of wander into the forest for a shortcut and a large group of bandits assaulted me, somehow I killed most of them but it was too many. Ironic is that Volt of all people was the one who saved me of those bastards."

"Oh right, I forgot the days when he wasn't an asshole."

"He used his mage buddy to nurse me back to health and grabbed the leader of the bandits, who was one of my own fellow classmates. Volt beat the info out of him and we discovered that Grave himself paid the bandits to kill me and my asshole classmate joined for free."

"And how you could tell Volt was not lying?"

"Because after I came back to the manor, I confronted Grave himself and he confirmed everything! The only reason we did not kill each other was because just in that moment Claudia entered the room looking for Grave's supervision for the last preparations."

"Wait a second lad." Guillermo stopped the tale. "If my memory serves me right, a few years ago the ceremony of the initiation of the Holy Knights ended sourly because one of the initiates severely wounded his rival in the duel of passing and then called the royalty present, and I quote, 'a bunch of hypocrites backstabbing swine-fuckers'" He continued after the woman stopped snickering. "I was there; I have taken a liking of watch young brats beating the crap of each other."

"Your point?" Hilda said.

"Yes, that was me." Siegfried raised his hands. "The day before, I went to a bar near the villages and I met Volt there, I told him of Grave and he revealed me countless dirty secret tales of various nobles around here, including that Levantine was a good friend of Ironshield's patriarch. We conversed for a long time, it changed me and I decided that I would not serve in the rule of corrupts like him. He offered me join his army but I preferred going alone, and by the way, the insults were his idea."

"So you ran away after you little speech, right?" Guillermo said. "Because it seems that you rejected the responsibility of clean it from within, just like me."

"I wasn't even a man back then. I know I should have killed him back then, but if what I heard is true, he is still a master swordsman."

"Oh well, we better worry about that tomorrow. So who will sleep where?"

It did take less than one minute to decide that the men would be sharing a room when Hilda would her own, not only to respect her privacy, but also avoiding been witness of whatever awful thing Origa did to Hilda's face by accident.

"Keep your eyes sharp ladies," Hilda warned at her allies. "We are at the Lion's Den now."

"Goodnight to you too, Hilda." Siegfried said before closing the door of the men's room. Everyone unpacked, went to their beds and after an hour of getting used the occasional sexual scream, sleep finally conquered the minds of the three unusual eostian warriors.

* * *

"Found it." Connor informed in middle of debris in the now silent slums.

"And what the heck summoned that monster?" Hicks asked to his strange ally, wanting to be done with this thing. He missed the chance to have sex with (another) dark elf and just wanted to sleep and be done with this day.

"Some moron grabbed this ancient aphrodisiac," Connor said, showing a bottle with strange writings "and poured more than was recommended. I saw this formula in many lands before and I wish they stopped to make this thing alrea-"

"Wait a second, I know that gibberish." Hicks stopped Connor's rant. "This is Dark Elf writing. I don't know how to read it, but Kin forced me to at least learn the differences of their gibberish."

"Didn't your Emperor kill every single one of them except some of the women?"

"There always the chance that some jerk got lucky and got away from us. Volt must learn this."

"Indeed, let's make haste." So they began to run, leaving the slums hopefully for good.

"By the way, how are you friends with Shamuhaza? Dude gives me the creeps."

"Outside his obsession with the Mikos and his 'I am going to kill God' plans, he is a great sharer of knowledge of the occult and the hidden."

"Yeah, killing God is not necessary now, because we had sex with her, HA!"

" _I'm doing this for the good of humankind._ " Connor reminded himself as he heard Hicks laughing all the way to Volt's Castle.

* * *

"…And that's what happened." Patches finished telling (his version of) the events of this day. Well, only the part of the death of Hakin and being "kidnapped" to kill "Hairy" Louis and his associates. He omitted the rest for his own safety.

"So Hilda the Mad is back?" A Black Dog captain muttered. "Do you know where she is hiding?"

"Nope, otherwise she would have eaten my balls already."

"Oh well, I'm pretty sure Volt would value this information anyways."

"Excuse bud, but it is true that she was the one who despised Origa the most among the mercenaries?"

"Let's just say that even Kin got creeped out when she informed to the rest what she was going to do if she got her hands on the Dark Queen."

"I don't want to know."

"Who knows what Grave Levantine did to piss her off, or how she got male allies who can stand her for more of a day."

"Maybe she accepted snuff that good for nothing noble in exchange for their help? I don't know!"

"Considering the ball is in two days, I'm afraid she may want imitate the arson of Ironshield. She always wanted to meet or fight whoever did it."

"Anyways" Interrupted Patches. "What happens to Grave is none of my business. I'm going for my pay and then for my bed." And then moved, wanting to be done with this until the next day. Unknowingly to him, the Black Dog he spoke gave the order to keep an eye on him. They knew he wasn't telling everything he knew.

* * *

"Are you asking me to let you stay here?!" Dr. Ulric said at the male stranger, as the latter was tying the dark elf in an unused bed. "And why are you tying her?"

"First, we just came out of the dungeons." The masked man said. "And second, according to what I know about her and the current events, either she will try to kill us when she wakes up, she will try to rape us, or maybe even both."

"And why are you sure of that? Should her mind be broken at this point?" One thing was a stranger entering your residence like it was theirs, but he also brought a fugitive slave with him…without copulating with her?

"I don't want to take risks here. If you are not aware, she is…or was the right hand of the Dark Queen herself. I am old enough to remember that we were scared shitless of them before I was sent to jail."

"Please tell me you were sent for an unjust reason." That would not drop his chances of survival to less than none.

"Well…yes and no. The bastard of Beirsly wanted to get rid me since we met. He just found a reason that my King and my best friend already knew, but they keep it because they thought it could be…cured."

"What?"

"It is no longer important. I guess isolation was the answer after all."

"Riiiiiight…" Ulric muttered.

"Worry not. Once I get what I need, me and the dark elf will leaving this place soon as possible."

" _Guess I can live with that."_ The doctor spoke to himself before leaving the room and gets some sleep.

"Well, it's been a long time since we last met, Chloe. I want to know what the hell happened here and how you lost the Queen's grace." The stranger looked at the unconscious dark elf. Unlike Ulric, he could wait all night long.

* * *

 **I hope it was worth the wait, now time for answers.**

 **BayonettaMayCryOkami:** **Since I know nothing about japanese, my info I got of the VN came from forums from many sites I no longer remember their names. No I don't hate Alicia, but that was a dumb move and it will take her a lot to stop people to remind her about it. I coming to take care of Grave, so what happened to Claudia and her husband will be answerered soon. The dark elves, well... I think you got the idea.**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em:** **Instead of being offended like the rest, my reason to write this was to answer your confusion. And yes, things will get ugly soon.**

 **AlternativeFutereFan27:** **I don't plan to use Bloodborne characters except mostly the Beasts and Great Ones.**

 **Another** **guy:** **Your wish is my command.**

 **I hope I get the next chapter done before the end of the year.**


End file.
